Forever and Always
by lol heyy
Summary: What happens when the kisses went to far? When the dreams became reality? Have you ever loved someone so much, you would die for them?
1. Chapter 1

HERMIONE/DRACO FANS, HEY GUYS. Here's a story for you Dramione lovers. :)

Review! I WILL keep this story up if I get enough reviews. You know you guys mean a lot to me.

Well, enjoy.

"Remember mom, I'm going to have a friend over today!" Hugo reminded her mom once more as Rose was pulling him to the bus, Hugo rolled his eyes as he turned away from his mother to Rose.

"Yes hun, I remember. I love you, Hugo and Rose. Have a fun time at school," Hermione smiled at her two beautiful children as they ran off to the bus stop. This was her dream life, having an amazing husband, two kids, in the muggle world for once. The war was years ago, and the light won. It was a celebration indeed when Ron finally confessed his true love for her and vice versa. It was then, only a year later, he proposed. Her life couldn't be any better.

"Good morning 'Mione," her tired husband awoke and put his arm around her waist. She smiled ear to ear, she was never sick of his love, ever. She kissed him on the lips for a second.

"Good morning, love." She said as he kissed her again. She loved her kids, but she especially loved it when her kids _weren't_ here. Anytime they kissed or hug in front of the kids, they ususally made some weird remark. "they're at it again!", "ew!", or her favorite, "mom! you're going to get cooties!" She laughed a little while she was making eggs, Ron's favorite breakfast. Actually, anything with food was his favorite.

"What's so funny?" he asked, curious. She looked at him and laughed again.

"Nothing really," she said as she flipped the eggs. "Our kids are so cute. You see how Rose always bosses him around to study all the time when Hugo only wants to play chess with you. Does any of this remind you of anyone?"

He joined with her laughter. "Oh, no one particular. Hugo is a very funny,_ attractive_ boy in his grade I must add."

"Looks like you," she replied. He nodded as she gave him his eggs. She was never really a morning eater, so usually she had her cup of coffee and watched the news. And in 30 minutes she got her daily call from Harry, talking about how their lives have been, how his kids and Ginny been doing. After the war, Harry's been keeping it very calm. The Potter kids still go to Hogwarts though, and even though Hugo always whines that he wants to go there, her mother forbidded it. Her and Ron had many fights about it, but all she kept saying was that they were still to young. She knew that maybe when he was a little bit older, and she was really ready to move out of this Muggle world, she could. The new Headmaster there, Mcgonagall, would be more than pleased to accept these two brilliant kids in her school. Rose, on the other hand, didn't mind waiting. She was very content with where she was, and she liked it here.

Harry, Ginny and the kids always came for the Summer. At points, they came here when it was school season, but it was only if it were really important. At first, Rose never associated with any of them. She was forever attached to a book and always ignored the others. It was just two Summers ago that she finally interacted with the kids, and now they're the best of friends, even though they're already cousins.

So it was quite surprising when Hugo said he had a friend coming over. Hermione, as silly as it sounded, never expected that they would make other friends except for the Potter's. When she asked for the name, he just replied, "Oh, I can't really remember, a weird name really, I call him scorp." When she asked Rose, she had a better reply. "Oh? His friend? Scorpius. Him and Hugo are trouble makers, they're just _made_ for eachother!" and put her eyes back on the new book she was reading.

"Dear, Ginny wants to speak to you." Ron interuppted her train of thought, she was so deep into it, she didn't even hear the phone ring. She wondered how long he was talking to them for. She grabbed the phone hesitantly.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said. Ginny was her best female friend, she loved her with all her heart.

"Hermione! How you been?"

"Pretty well, just put Hugo and Rose on the bus earlier, he's bringing some friend over."

"Really? Any friend of his must be dangerous, watch out."

She giggled. "Yeah, I'd be surprised if I don't get a call from his teacher today. Yesterday in art he drew some..graphic pictures. Let's just say the bottom of the card said, "Have a bloody Christmas" with a dead gingerbread man on it. Really good, he must've got his dad's genes."

"Most likely. We've heard that James been roaming around the school after curfew, I can tell who he got that from." In the backround, she heard someone say "Hey!" Ginny and Harry were the cutest couple she ever seen. She was so happy for them when they got married, even from the start she could tell that they were always going to be with each other.

"Hermione, tell Ginny that I wanna talk to Harry, I miss 'im."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you hear that, I'm getting kicked off the phone again. I'll call you later today if I'm still alive. Tell Harry I miss him as well. Bye." She gave the phone back to her husband and went back upstairs. "Ronald, I am way to tired to be up so early. Wake me up when you're done, okay? I need to clean a little before Hugo and his friend get home."

"Gotcha," Ron said as he watched his beautiful wife go into the bed room.

"Hey Ron, how's life?" Harry was finally on the phone, sometimes his sister just got so annoying.

"Ugh, stressful. Just for Hermione, though. I feel bad, but she always has to take stuff to the max."

"Yeah, that's her for you. What's she doing now?"

"I just don't get her at times, mate. Her job has her working constantly, I'm just happy todays a snow day for her. And she's still writing to some House-Elf protector, to get all of them free. She just needs to pick one world."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like her, exhausting herself to make others happy. She's one of a kind, you're lucky to have her."

Ron smiled to himself. Yeah, Hermione was a mess sometimes, but she was his. And he was one hell of a man to have her. "Yeah, I know. Well, mate, I guess I should clean up the house, just to get something off her To-Do list. Talk to you later."

"Have fun."

He placed the phone back on the charger and started to clean the dishes. It was so weird to have to do it manually, when it could of been easily done with magic. Hermione sternly told him not to use magic with the kids. But wait, the kids weren't around though.

He laughed as he turned on the TV, which was still a somewhat weird muggle electronic after all these years, as the dishes were cleaning themselves and the mop was cleaning the floor. No one needed to know. Life was still good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" 'Mione, wake up, dear, wake up. I see the bus." Ron slowly shook the sleeping Hermione, as her eyes popped up instantly.

"What?! Ron! I told you to wake me up after you were done with the phone! I needed to clean, I needed to make sure ever-"

"Everything is fine, Hermione," Ron assured her. "I cleaned up, no worries. Let's go downstairs and see this little troublemaker."

She was still in shock that he cleaned the whole house when she got downstairs, and she didn't stop being shocked till the door opened, and three kids walked in.

As always, Rose ran up to her room and did her homework. There was never enough time to ask how was school, or what's new in her life, homework was always number one. Hugo and his friend watched weirdly as she ran upstairs.

"Hello guys," Hermione greeted his friend too. He had platinum blonde hair, he was very fancy looking. His hair was gelled back and his face pale as ever, but perfect skin. He seemed like one of those angels that could go mad at any minute. To say the less, he looked gorgeous!

"Hello, Mrs.." the boy stopped, not knowing the last name.

"Weasley. You may call me Hermione if you wish."

He brought his hand out to her, he was very polite with his greetings. "I was always taught to use last names. Hello , I'm Scorpius. Please to meet you."

"Jeez man, you're so nice." Hugo whispered as the parents laughed.

"Yeah, I was expecting some kid who was some sort of trouble maker." Ron added.

"Don't get fooled by looks." Scorpius replied to that, with a wink at the end. Ron gave him a playful punch on his shoulder. They both laughed. He was a gentleman to say the least.

"Well, if you guys go in Hugo's room prepare for a mess. See ya." Hermione said as they soon followed Rose's path to upstairs, but to Hugo's room instead.

"He seems nice." Ron said as Hermione was getting a drink for herself and Ron.

"Yeah, really surprised me. He's to adorable."

Hermione was pleased with Hugo's friend. For what she was expecting was some dirty, messed up kid. Scorpius was the total opposite and she liked it, really a change.

They both went onto the couch and watched some Muggle show Hermione always watched this time of day. The same old routine, and she loved it. She observed the whole house, then looking back at him, skeptically. "How did you _really _clean the house?"

He smiled slyly. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

She slapped him playfully. "Ronald! What did I say about using magic?!"

"Oh shh dear, you had more rest, you needed it."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Thanks, Ron."

She kissed him passionately as their tongues found their way to eachother, they haven't kissed like this in ages, and he dreadfully missed it. He wanted more, he didn't want this to stop.

And this was the time when they both hated kids.

"Ugh, yuck, I did not expect to see that." Hugo and Scorpius right behind him butted into their little make-out session. Hermione was red with embarassment, as Ron just laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry boys, seriously, sorry." Hermione said, tripping over her words. She was thankful that suddenly a phone was ringing. Not theirs, though. It was Scorpius' cell phone.

"Sorry, hold on." He said to Hugo as he answered the phone.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, with my friend Hugo. He lives on 18 Strang Drive. That's a fine time, yeah. See you later. Love you too, dad."

"How cute," Hugo added at the end. Scorpius rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Well, thinking about phones, gotta be calling Harry." Ron suggested, but Hermione knew it was only because he still felt awkward of what Hugo and his friend just saw. For her, the tense wasn't bad anymore, as Hugo and Scorpius sat on the couch next to Hermione's. For a little while, Hugo and him were having whispering conversations, which including playfully punching, pinching, and laughing. Hermione was so happy to see her son happy.

Suddenly, Scorpius talked to her. "My fathers picking me up at seven. Is this a fine time for you?"

"Whenever is fine, you're welcomed here always. How old are you?"

"Me? Eleven."

She hesitated for a moment. Eleven?! Her sons age? He looked so much older. Their height was the same, yes, but he looked more in his teens. "Well, such a sophisticated language you have for your age."

He grinned. "I've been told. I learned it from my father." Scorpius turned to Hugo for a second, "Your mother is a very nice woman, you're lucky."

"What about your mom?" Hugo asked, and even if it wasn't Hermione's business, and would of yelled at him for asking a question like that, she didn't. She was very fascinated by this kid.

"Oh, she died when I was little. My fathers been strange ever since, but he's been keeping the love in my little family just consisting of me and him."

Hugo made a "oh" shape with his mouth. "Sorry mate," was all he could say.

There would of been more conversation too, but Ron yelled into the phone, even though he was a room away.

"Damn, Harry! James in detention again? Gods, look like someone has it out for him! Remember when we gots in all sort of trouble in Hogwarts?"

Hermione should of slapped him for that if he was in the room. She hoped Scorpius didn't hear that. Hogwarts was suppose to be a secretal thing between the family. She slowly looked at the blonde boy, who acted like ice.

"Hogwarts?" he asked in hesitation, as if it were a haunted house.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "A school in Americ-"

"No," Scorpius said, and Hermione's eyes widen. What did this kid know? What did Hugo tell him? She looked at her son with narrow eyes. He shrugged. What was going on?

"I.." He started, "I..was suppose to go there."

"No," Hermione whispered, her hand went over her mouth. How many wizards were here?!

"Yeah," his words became normal pace again, being at some sort of ease. "Pure blood, actually."

Hugo nor Hermione could of spoke.

Blonde hair gelled back, pale, gray as ever eyes. No, this couldn't be. This wouldn't be.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione broke the ice. Even though they were years apart, it seemed like she was talking to someone she knew forever. "What's your last name, Scorpius?"

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy."

Her mouth dropped. No, this still couldn't be right. This couldn't! Years without any bother..Malfoy?! She saw a tiny Draco Malfoy again. She saw him, why is he in this house? He tried to kill everyone in that horrible war. "Draco Malfoy," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius put his head down in shame. Did Malfoy tell him everything? Anything? There had to be something. It was very hard to swallow this new information she just got. She knew Ron will flip. He just seemed to nice to be a Malfoy! She felt somewhat bad for the boy, she only imagined what he could put him through.

"Nothing..personal, just knew him." Hermione said, it was sad to see this boy in somewhat pain. What a horrible first impression.

He looked at her, no emotion was on his face. "Not in a good way, I'm guessing."

She sighed, she had no way of winning right now. "No, not exactly. We weren't really Ma- Draco's favourite cup of tea."

Just in that time Hermione said that sentence, Ron came walking in, with a phone in his hand and a cup of soda in the other. "Hold on, mate. Why are we talking about that git Malfoy?"

They all sat in silence, Scorpius playing with his fingers the most. Hugo was just sitting down with a confuse gaze, and Hermione still lost in thought. Of course, it was Scorpius who broke the ice. Hermione could tell he'd rather be silent then talk. It was a shame she already lost her voice box and couldn't speak up for him. "He's my father, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione was just waiting for the moment he would flip, and just in that second, maybe even less then that, he spit out his drink on the floor. Great, now more of a mess she had to clean up. She was angry nonetheless.

"Ronald Weasley!" She yelled directly toward him, and even when he was young he knew a mad Hermione was a bad thing. Especially when she was really pissed, like this. She walked foward to him. Secretly, she went into her pocket and handed him her car keys. He looked at her with his eyebrow cocked up. "Leave," she whispered, low enough that only he heard, "and don't come back till after seven. Do you hear me? Go."

He quickly grabbed the keys and told Harry goodbye. Without any other farewells, he swiftly left the room to her car. She only hoped that he didn't crash it by the time he gets home. She paced to the kitchen to get two cups of soda and brought it back to the boys. "Thank you," they said in unison.

Again, they were talking to only each other as Hermione sighed in relief, the tension was out of here. She still couldn't get out of her mind that he was part of Malfoys, though. What was he doing in a Muggle world, what had drawn Draco to madness that he had to be here? Forced, possibly? The kids both noticed she was just staring into space.

"Don't think badly of me, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said to her. "He really did change, I know everything."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I don't think differently! I think you're a great boy, and I'm positive he changed, we all do when we get older."

"Well, Hugo wanted to know if he could come over tomorrow to my house. Can he?" he asked with such an adorable smile it was to hard to resist to say no. She wouldn't of said that, anyways.

"That sounds perfect. Sure. Hugo, you could of just asked yourself, silly." She shook her head playfully.

"He seems to be confused still." At this, both Scorpius and Hermione laughed. Things were okay, or somewhat okay. That was alright with her. Everything was never 100% perfect anyway. As long as Hugo was happy with his new friend, so was Hermione.

"Boys, go back into your room for a little bit. I need to clean this mess your stupid arse of a father made." Hermione said, looking at the soda spot on the carpet. She hoped it didn't stain.

Hugo and him jumped off from the couch and into his room. Scorpius asked if she wanted him to do it, since it was 'a little of his fault'. She assured him that it wasn't and that she was fine to do it by herself. It was nice for someone to ask if she needed help with something, even if it was from an eleven year old kid.

"Stupid arse," Hermione whispered as she scrubbed roughly against the carpet. She had enough drama as it was already, and now she knew for a fact that Ron will just start more, and she also knew that Hugo and Scorpius would hang out more, Ron couldn't always avoid Malfoy. It wasn't hard enough that she quit her job without telling her husband, it would cause more stress for the both two. Instead of actually going to "work", Hermione would always stop by the book shop down town, drink a coffee and read a book that would calm her. When she sees the sun about to fall, she comes home and tells Ron she had a fun time at work. She was planning to keep it that way too. And on the other hand, her sex life wasn't good. Ron was always tired, since he had a job as well. She was still in love with him though, no matter what. She knew things will get better as the days go by.

She suddenly heard the phone rang. It had to be either Harry or Ginny, no one else usually calls, unless if its her or Ron's mother. That's very little, though. After making sure the carpet was nothing but perfect, she picked up the phone, you could hear the stress and impacience she had in her tone. "Hello?"

"Hermione? Hey."

She knew who it was. She really wasn't in the mood for talking, but it took her mind away from things. "Oh. Hey, Harry."

"What was with your screaming again? You and him fighting? I wouldn't be surprised." Harry said. She sighed, knowing that fighting was probably the best thing Ron and her could do is fight. Yell, fight, bickering, about to kill one another, whatever else is in the book. She knew it was very unhealthy for the kids to be observing what they do best, but she had no choice. Fighting came with the marriage and she was okay with it. But now, several years later, she found it very immature now.

She sighed, he heard. He knew where this was going to go, in a very bad way. "Really? Is it that noticable? I would of never guessed." her voice got softer with every letter, she knew one day this was going to get better, yes, but when? Was is going to keep getting worse? Of course, now that..Draco Malfoy is going to be in this picture. Chills went up her whole body. She didn't think telling Harry was much of a good idea. She knew Ron was going to keep his mouth shut, he's probably a bit embarrassed that he would have to tell his best friend that his son's friends with his enemy. Didn't he try to kill everyone for God's sake? "It's nothing, really. Just another daily thing. Is Ginny with you?"

"I shouldn't of been surprised, last fight you had was just two days ago. But yeah, hold on. And Hermione, you know I still care about you, right? You can tell me everything."

"Yeah, I know." she smiled sadly to herself. She only wished it were that easy, then maybe a lot of things would get better. It's not, though. She loved Harry a lot, but it wasn't the same anymore. He was always more of Ron's friend, it would be to awkward to tell him any of her problems, and not worry that he would tell Ron even the littlest thing. Ginny was different, though. Over the years, the girls became closer then ever. Ginny was the one Hermione went to, not Harry. She knew she could keep a secret, even if it was big. This was huge.

"Hey," Ginny finally got the phone. Hermione didn't even know where to start, afraid the kids upstairs could hear if she yelled it to loud.

"I have a problem," she began to say, not sure where this was going to take place. "Well, not really a problem, for Ron, yeah, but I'm not sure because everyone changes as Scorpius said but still I ju-"

"Hermione! I can't understand a word you're saying!" Ginny said in the middle of her sentence. "Please, for my sake, say it slower."

"Scorpius, he's Malfoy's kid."

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Hermione was going to ask if she was still on the phone, but she heard her breathing. She guessed Ginny was still taking all this in, being a little shock. At least it was nothing like Ron's reaction. She could understand why Ginny could be a little angry at this, because for God's sake, he tried to kill Harry! No reactions yet. She wondered what was taking so long for her to talk.

"That's uh..crazy to say the least. Ron knows or is this going to be some surprise reunion?"

Hermione laughed quietly at that. "How fun would that be? Like good old days, huh? But seriously, I don't want to meet him. His kids friendly though, gotta give him props for that. Ron made a mess out of the carpet when he figured out. He's out driving in m-"

"No!" Ginny interuppted, "Ron's driving your car?! Are you mad?" she seemed more surprised then Hermione's actual problem. "Hermione, be aware by the time he gets home, it's going to be wrecked. Not even, what if he goes to jail? You should even be happy I figured out how to use this stupid phone in less then a month. We're all not perfect at muggle things."

Hermione rolled her eyes, even though she knew Ginny wouldn't notice. She would of brought more conversation on the phone, but she saw Rose coming downstairs, with no book in her hand. Quite unusual. "Ah, Gin, gotta go. Don't tell Harry, please? I'd rather this..be between me and you. And, well of course Ron."

"Yeah, I promise I won't. Bye Hermione, have fun with your little friends."

Hermione put the phone back on charger and watched as her daughter sat on the couch, looking at the window. She never really talked to anyone, unless someone was asking her questions. She smiles when she's alone and frowns when she has to go to social gatherings. The only people she talks to is Hugo, Hermione, and Harry and Ginny's kid, Lily. She hardly talks to Ron, and it sometimes upsetted him. She showed no emotion though, like usual. She's just..there. Hermione always wondered what was going through her mind.

"Hey Rose," Hermione greeted her as she sat right next to her, which made Rose move a little farther. Hermione let that slip. "What's up?"

"I'm very..confused?" Rose answered, which made Hermione be a little shocked. Usually, her answers were "fine," "okay," "good." She was actually trying to make conversation with her mother, which pleased her.

"Why confused?"

"I'm going to Scorpius' house tomorrow."

"What?" Hermione said, it sounded angry, but it wasn't suppose to be like that. "Sorry, not like that. But..why?"

Rose shrugged. "Why not? He told me he thought I was cute. It was..awkward."

The Malfoy thought she was cute! Despite how older Hermione got, she laughed. Hard. After calming down, she thought of herself as silly, since Rose was just sitting there with no sign of laughing on her face. "Well, take it as a compliment. He's very fancy."

"He's really cute, mum." Hermione had no words to say to that. Her kid liked Malfoy! Rose never liked anyone, her only romantic life was in the stories, her life was held up by the spine of a book. Rose gave her mom a really bad look, as if she was going to kill her. It startled her a little bit. "It's not like I'm going over there to get to know him better if that's what you're thinking!" she yelled at Hermione as she ran back upstairs. Why must her family be so close with the Malfoys? It would never, ever work with Rose and Scorpius, the familes wouldn't mix well with eachother. A little less then a second, Hermione heard a very familiar snicker near her.

"Hugo! You little sneak.." Hermione's voice got softer by the words. She then heard another yell from upstairs.

"You're going to die, idiot!" She saw Rose was still in the hall, getting into a position where it looked like an animal was about to attack it's prey. Hugo's eyes shot up, knowing very well he should be very scared of his sister. It was to late for him to run, Rose already had him on the ground. This happened often, so Hermione really didn't see anything surprising there. They would always fight and Rose always won. She never really harmed him, only enough for him to be nice to her for the rest of the day. Scorpius was laughing so much that tears were forming in his eyes. Hermione didn't know why- either that he's seeing his friend getting beat up by a girl, or that he just heard Rose say he was cute.

"I am so sick of you trying to listen in my conversations!" yelled Rose as she got up and ran into her room. Before she did though, she punched Scorpius in the stomach. "That's for being such a moron!"

Scorpius flinched, being startled by the girls move. "Fiesty one, isn't she?" Scorpius laughed as he made his way downstairs, noticing that Hermione was watching Rose's every move. Again, it wasn't much of a surprise. Rose has a very bad temper problem, once it goes off, no one can get in her way.

"Your fault you like her." Hugo said to him as he chuckled. Scorpius got red in the face, also giving Hugo a death look. He knew he went to far and shut his mouth. Scorpius smirked, which made Hermione blink twice. It was a Malfoy smirk, and it made her wanted to scream. She hated that smirk. She remembered all the times Malfoy used it on her when he made fun of her. Some things can never change, can they? She tried to let those memories get out of her mind, which was failing miserably.

"My fathers going to be here soon," Scorpius announced. "I'm taking that you don't want to meet him, right?"

Hermione couldn't tell if that really was going to hurt his feelings or not. She didn't know what to do, really. She was curious on what he looked and acted like now, but what if it was all the same? What if he didn't let his son hang out with Hugo anymore? "I, uh, I mean, if he wants to see me.." she said, she had no other answer.

"My father loves to meet new.." he stopped his sentence. "He likes meeting my friend's parents. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'll meet him." Hermione said, as if she was going to do the bravest thing in the world. And at the moment, it probably was, it was going to take her everything to not hex him right there and then. She probably would if it wasn't in front of the children.

"Well, that's great. Forgetting and forgiving is a hard thing, Mrs. Weasley. It's a smart decision you're making."

She could tell he was talking about the incident that happened with Ron earlier today, she knew it. It must of hurt the boy's feeling when Ron was talking about his dad like that, when really, Scorpius knew the new Draco Malfoy. She gave him a quick smile. "Yeah, I usually do. Wish I could just say the same for other people, though."

Scorpius just nodded. "Well, my dad should be here at seven at the dot. He's never late. It's rude. Hold on," Scorpius said as his phone went off. "Hey dad... yeah... uh? Well.." he paused, looking at Hermione as he put his hand over the speaker so his father couldn't hear him. "He wants to meet you, do you want him to come inside?"

Hermione felt as if her whole body froze. He saw her hesitating, so he knew the answer. Before he could say it though, she answered. "Sure, whatever he wants to do."

He smiled. At least someone was happy with that decision she just made. She was just hoping it was a good one. "Sorry about that, dad... She said it's fine...Gotcha," he said. And in that moment he hung up, the door rang. It was exactly seven. He was right, he was never late. Hermione's heart stopped, what was going to happen in the next minute? Hugo answered it, having a smile in his face. She saw the figure take a step in the house, and he really did change.

His hair was gelled back, just like Scorpius. He had a nice casual black shirt with tight jeans. His face got more mature, it suited him. His hair just made it to a little farther then his ears, and his ice blue eyes still scared her a little bit. He looked... like a regular muggle around here. What was going on?

Hermione stood up, hoping he didn't notice her. When Malfoy looked at her, he stared, and he made that very noticable as he checked head to toe. He had to know, he was the smartest boy in Hogwarts. "Hello," he said, he had no smile in his face. He didn't seem so happy. She looked at Scorpius, and he didn't seem surprised. Was he never happy or something?

"H-hello," she stuttered at first. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," he smirked that trademark smirk of his. She gulped. Why must the kids be here? She wanted to punch his face. Other then that, he seemed fine. "I hope I meet you again. Scorpius, may you please get into the car? I'll meet you in a minute." Just as he said that, Scorpius said his goodbyes and left the house. She didn't really know what was happening, but she immediately told Hugo to get into his room. She now had any privilege to punch him if he gave that stupid face again. As soon they were alone, he finally began to speak."

"What's your name?" He asked, was he getting suspicious? She got nervous, what if something bad happened?

"That's for you to figure out." she replied. She saw his reaction in that second, he was not expecting that answer.

"Hmm," was all he said. "Well, I would love to know. Fancy a coffee in the week?"

Was Draco Malfoy asking Hermione Granger on a date? A smirk, just like his, went onto her face. She was going to regret doing it later, but right now it was hard to resist doing that. "I don't think my husband will like that."

He didn't answer that remark. Instead, he got out a ripped piece of paper and a pen from his pockets. He quickly scribbled something on it and handed it to her. His skin was cold, it gave her goosebumps. "If you just get bored any day, that's all." he said as he left. Right after the front door closed, she read the note.

_Draco Malfoy, 783-9635.  
I don't do this with random women, I can tell you that._

_Who are you?_

**Reviews are nice,  
Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this one's a bit sloppy, people's POV are everywhere!  
**  
"Have a good school day guys, call me whenever you want to get picked up," Hermione said to her children as they went out the door.

"Bye mom!" they both said in unison as they walked to the bus stop, as they saw their mom close the door, Hugo finally talked.

"What do you think mom did to Scorp's dad yesterday?" Hugo asked, curiosity in his mind. It was really a chilly day; it was stupid of him to forget a coat.

Rose shrugged. "Dunno. She doesn't like him, who cares."

"Who cares?! You should!" Hugo looked directly at her this time. "If you and Scorp..Ugh, dare I say it? Well, if you guys..._date_, do you think his or our parents are gunna like that? No! But last night, they seemed fine. That's why I'm just wondering why they wanted to be alone."

"For the last time, Hugo, I am not going to date him! He's a very smart, nice boy, yes, but I don't date. It's not me." She looked back at Hugo, which he stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the wind play around with her hair. Would she really ever date him? He was just like her, he liked the books and he insisted one day they should study together. She blushed at the thought of just being alone with him. Awkward. Very, awkward.

"Just because you don't wanna upset dad if you did date him," Hugo mumbled as they both saw the bus make its turn to get to them.

She gave him a death look. "Be so happy the bus is here. Your face would be in this concrete, don't make me regret not doing it."

Hugo shut his mouth; his sister was seriously the scariest thing in the world. He nodded as she smiled sweetly. _ Yeah, they totally are going to be a couple. Ugh, nasty._

**HGDMHGDM**

Hermione slouched back onto the couch, she already had her "work" clothes on, and she was only counting down the minutes until she would leave this house. Just a few more minutes. She saw her husband lazily walk down the stairs, his hair in all different directions and he wasn't even close to be ready for his job.

"Ronald! You have to get ready soon! Come on!" Hermione pushed him back in their room, he only had five minutes!  
"Calm yourself!" Ron yelled back, looking through his drawers. "Merlin Hermione, I can't stand when you do this!"

He knew how emotional she could get, even if she hid it well. He also knew the smallest things hurt her, especially that, but he didn't second think about it. "Well, I guess you would be happier if I wasn't in your bed tonight!"

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I would. I wouldn't have to deal with your bickering."

She gasped. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. "That's all." She replied with a calm tone, as she swiftly went out of their front door. He didn't even have time to say he was sorry; she was already out of the house. This usually happens, it's no surprise. She'll be back in time for dinner, and everything would just start over. Like always.

Hermione went straight into her car, she was still in shock over a couple things, what Ron just said, and that he brought the car in excellent shape when he came back home around eight. These fights should have stopped bothering her by now, it still hurt. She tried to laugh it off when she noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. She went fast, which was unusual. She wondered how Ron dealt with them. Did he even care? Or, like she wished she can do, just get over them quickly?

She went to the place which she really did love, _Raymond's Café and Book Shop. _**  
**  
She walked in, getting greeted instantly. "Heya Hermione!" Brenda said, already making her traditional no sugar coffee. Her and Brenda got along really well, even though Hermione was in her 30's and Brenda was not older than 20. They both had a lot of things in common, and she knew a lot about Hermione, and vice versa.

"Good morning," Hermione said, as she took a book that the previous person left on the table. "How's your life going?"

Brenda groaned. "I really wish I could say better, really do. Paul still won't listen to me. He won't even let me apologize. "

"Oh, well, it'll be fine! Trust me, teenage boys are very stubborn. Just give him time, if he loves you, he'll notice what a git he was being and come back."

Brenda giggled quietly to herself as she handed Hermione her coffee. "I sure hope so. How's Ron?"

"Ditto with your answer, I wish I could say it's getting better. We just got into another stupid fight this morning."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"It's that noticeable?"

Brenda nodded as she handed her some tissues. "I think that's kinda immature if you ask me. You guys are married and have kids, you still fight like elementary kids."

"Don't even get me started with me and him in school, I knew him since I was eleven and fighting is what we have in common."

"Wow, I wish I was lucky like you to marry my best friend. Especially for knowing him for so long. It'll be fine though, too. Ever thought of just having a friend your age and maybe it'll bring less tension to you?"

Suddenly Hermione felt her pocket burn with that piece of paper Malfoy gave her last night. She still kept it, just to make sure what ever happened last night was real. Should she really call him? Should she let her guard down, let him in? She brought the paper out in her face, not knowing what to do.

Brenda smiled and let Hermione use her phone. "If only you want to, I'm just saying it would be nice to see you happier. Maybe a new friend would."

She was right; a new friend would make her life better. But Malfoy?! He would just bring more problems. But for now, reality didn't hit her yet. Slowly, she called him and was about to hang up, until he answered. She got nervous.

"Dr-Draco Malfoy?" she stuttered, not really sure what she was doing, or about to say in that matter.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?" he asked.

She was almost close to say her name, but she remembered. "You gave me your number last night. Or do you hand your number out to every women you meet?"

"Oh ha-ha. No, I know who this is now."

She guessed it was her turn to make the conversation. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you...wanted to get coffee?"

"I thought your husband wouldn't like that."

"I guess he doesn't need to know."

She heard himself chuckle. "Sure, where?"

"Raymond's Café and Book Shop."

"Ah, my favorite! I'll be there in a few minutes."

And with that, they both hung up. She felt her heart go 100 beats per minute. This wasn't the right decision. They couldn't be friends, Hell, they should have already forgotten about each other. She handed the phone back to Brenda, "Brenda, please, please, _please_ remember not to say my name. It's sort of a surprise."

She nodded without question. "Won't even bother you, just call me over when you need to."

"Be expected."

She smiled as she left and helped the next customer, this place was so friendly. She grabbed that book again and scanned through the pages. She read a couple pages, distracting her mind to think of anything else. She was known for over thinking things. She was almost done with her first coffee before a seat was taken directly across from her.

"Hey," he started, "What are you reading?"

"I don't know, honestly. Just reading to get some thoughts out of my mind."

This time, his hair wasn't gelled back. It was just back to cover his eyes, but his ice blue ones still shot right through her. His hair was brushed to just the end of his ear now, "You know, bangs work well for you. You should keep it like that."

"I do," he said, "I only keep it like this when I don't have work."

"Gotcha," she said, not much interested in his hair, even though it looked great. "Brenda," she called out to her, instantly she got back to her.

"Yes?"

"Two coffees?" Draco interrupted, looking at Hermione to see if that's what she wanted. She nodded, very pleased to know that Malfoy was being very polite.

"Be back!" she said as she ran back to the counter.

"Let me pay, my pleasure." He said, as he got out his wallet, her eyes widened. There was loads of money in there. And a couple pictures.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"Does your husband not pay or something?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked up. She didn't want to admit that sometimes he really didn't, she really didn't want to talk about him. Well, she did, but it would be too uncomfortable.

"You and your son look exactly alike." She said, stating the obvious.

"I'm guessing that's a no, huh?"

"I really don't want to talk about him."

"Why?"

"We're just fighting."

"Hmm. Well, you both should get over it. First fights always suck."

"Hah, yeah it did, I knew that when I first fought with him in school."

"Ah, so it's not a first one."

Just then, Brenda got two cups of coffee. Hermione drank it slower than the first one, knowing that it's unhealthy to have some addiction to it. She looked at the man in front of him, he looked confused.

"Now, who are you?" he asked.

"No, no, no!" she said with a sly smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes. "Figures. You're a stubborn one, I hope you know."

"I've been told. You're not the first one who said anything, trust me."

"Your husband tells you a lot?"

She got a little angry at that sentence. "I told you, I don't want to talk about him."

"Suck it up," Draco said, a little sarcastic in his tone, "look around you, you don't have it as bad. There are people who would love to be in your spot."

Was he just trying to make her feel worse than she already was? "I know, and I know the world doesn't revolve around me. It's just…stupid. He just told me today that he would love to have me out of his bed tonight. He probably forgot about it by now, but it hurts someone and…well, yeah." She ended her sentence immediately after remembering who she was talking to. She looked at his expression, it was a mix of thinking and planning.

"Why don't you show him what he would miss then, yeah? Just don't sleep with him tonight, sleep on your couch or something."

She laughed quietly at that, it was an idea she should of thought about, but she knew what would happen. "He wouldn't let me. He'd pick me up and bring me to his bed. I've been there, done that."

"Hmm." Draco said, and he went off to thinking mode again. Hermione waited till he was done wondering, she liked his ideas.

"Why don't you…" he paused, over analyzing his words. "Go home, tell him you're leaving so you don't cause him a heart attack, then stay at my place for the night?"

Hermione's eyes shot up, faster than he could take a single breath. He laughed. "Don't worry, you can sleep in the guest room if you'd like. Don't flatter yourself, I don't even know you."

She just sat there, frozen. It would teach the git right, and maybe it would change things? For the better? She nodded that only he could notice she was. His lips curved into a smirk again, but it seemed much different than his trademark one. It was a sweet one, somewhat.

"Glad we got that settled," Hermione said, breaking the tension around them. "My kids are coming over your house today. I hope they're good."

"Ah, any friend of Scorpius' is a good kid. Don't worry about it."

"Well, he invited my daughter, Rose, to come along. They kinda…have something I guess?"

"Then I'm also guessing Rose is a very smart, beautiful girl. My sons very picky over his girls."

"Rose is something else, that's all."

The conversation was going absolutely fine, until Hermione's cell phone went off. She went to check who it was, it was of course, Ron. She put it back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Draco asked.

"No one important," Hermione said. "So, about your life…"

**HGHGHGDMDMDMDHGHGH**

This was the fifth time he tried to get a hold of her. Fifth! She usually called by now, but now he was the one calling. This was ridiculous. It was crazy for a man to miss a woman so much. By now, they got on the phone and apologized to each other and told how much they love one another. It's been thirty minutes for Merlin's sake! By the seventh time he called, it went straight to voice mail. She now turned her phone off?! Not knowing what was happening made Ron nervous. Was she doing something harmful? He doubt that the second he thought of it, she was to smart to make a stupid decision. Most likely, she was trying to get him back for what he said. He deserved it to say the least. He tried calling again, it was still off. He left a message this time.

"Hermione? I'm really sorry for this morning. I didn't mean a word of what I said, can you please call me back? I love you, a lot, I swear!"

It was pointless to get Hermione to calm down, she always did it herself. He always tried, and he always failed. He found out the hard way to just let her calm her nerves herself. Things were always better when Harry was still around with them all the time, he at least lowered the fighting between them. Now, it's been really crazy. They fought more in one month than they did in their first year.

And now Malfoy has to be in the picture. This would make bigger problems, he knew it and so did Hermione. He also knew that one day Malfoy would have to know who Hugo's parents are, and when that day comes, he'll be 100% ready for a magic duel if that's what he wants. Just like the war times.

He couldn't get Hermione off of his mind. He knew his boss would flip out on him if he knew he wasn't doing what he was told to do. So, he pushed the problem aside for now, knowing that he would have to see her later tonight.

**HGHGHGHDMDMDMDM**

"Someone seems a bit nervous," Hugo pointed out to Rose, as it was the end of the day and they were going to be at Scorp's house soon. "Maybe a little kissy kissy from Scorp would do you well?"

"Shut up Hugo, before I show everyone how scared you are of your sister!" Rose yelled out, which caused some attention and some laughter, which made Hugo's face more red than his hair. It also made Scorpius laugh. He found it highly amusing to watch Rose take control of her brother, which was one of the many things he liked about her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, though.

"Well, I don't take buses. My dad should be here in three…two… yep, there he is."

In that exact time, a black Mercedes honked at the kids to get their attention, but Scorpius knew it was only because his father liked to see the faces of other kids when they see the car. He let that thought go and told his friends to come with him as Hugo and Scorpius sat in the back, which made Rose sit in the passenger seat. She was going to kill both of them for this.

"Hey guys," his father said as he drove his car back to his house. Rose went straight to reading her book. He guessed that was Rose, and she seemed very smart, and she was pretty for a girl her age. She totally ignored everyone as she sunk deep in her book, trying to forget how awkward it was right now. Even Draco knew she was trying to do that.

He also heard Hugo and Scorpius laugh in the back of his car. He hasn't heard his son laugh, or even be happy in this matter, for years. He smiled, which was very rare for him. Ever since his mother's death, he wasn't a happy kid. He's just glad Hugo made him see the brighter side again.

He could tell from the beginning that Scorpius had a thing for Rose, when he first saw the two actually next to each other before they got into the car. The way Scorpius had his eyes on her, making sure she was very safe. For even at a young age, he knew Scorpius had some good feelings for the girl. He was fine with it.

The car finally stopped. Rose put her book back in her bag and her eyes shot up as if she just won the lottery. This house, scratch that, mansion, was huge! It had to be at least four of her houses put on top of each other. The lawn was pretty big, and it had a pond in the middle of it. The house was black with some borders of white, it looked like something that belonged in a horror story.

"Hey," Scorpius started conversation with Rose, which made her blush instantly. "Uh, well, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hang out with Hugo and I right now, I don't need anything in my house broken if you decide to throw something at him. For now, you can go to my dad's library. He won't mind, and I'll be there in a bit, just make yourself comfortable."

Right after she heard the word "library", she knew she was going to feel like home, she nodded happily as they both entered the house, with Hugo already making good comments about how big it is. "It's the first left in that hallway." Scorpius pointed out, and she was about to leave, but he started talking one more time. "Hey, uh…" instead of actually saying it, he just gave her a hug. Rose didn't understand what was going on until she found herself put her arms around him too, for several minutes. After he let go, she felt light headed. She needed to go to the library, now. Scorpius chuckled as he saw Hugo's disgusted look on his face as they went upstairs to his room.

Rose never saw so many books in one room before. She didn't even know where to start. She could stay all week without leaving here, this was like her personal heaven. She scanned through shelves and shelves of books, and she used the ladder in there to scan the ones she couldn't reach. It was then she spotted something that caught her eyes immediately.

"HOGWARTS YEARBOOK 1995"

Her mom never really talked about Hogwarts that much, she only said "watch, you'll go there soon. I just want the taste of a regular life before I go back there."

She got off the ladder and sat in the nearest couch she found. The yearbook was dusty. The cover was a moving picture with people flying on brooms. Rose found this completely interesting. So, his dad went to the same school as her mom. Were they friends?

"That's called Quidditch." Scorpius' dad took a seat near her. Usually, she would react and move away, but she was far to interested to move.

"What's that?" she swore she heard that name before, she just didn't remember what it was.

As Draco told Rose all about the game, she really wanted to try it. For once, she seemed more interested in a person then the book itself. "You played?!"

"Yeah, I was pretty good. Fell a couple times, but the game was worth it. I stopped playing, though. "

"Isn't it like, illegal to talk about it?" Rose asked. Her mom was always stubborn about talking about Hogwarts, but Draco on the other hand, talked about his whole life in Hogwarts.

"How would you know?" he asked, getting suspicious.

"A friend goes there, that's all." She said, and it wasn't much of a lie either, Lily went there.

Without any other conversation, she opened the first page. It was about 50 pages of the first years, of students in classes and playing some chess.

"Go to fourth year, I'm in that one."

She suspected that her mom was in there as well, so she flipped several pages until she got to all the fourth years. It was like a regular year book at first, they had all the people's names and a picture of them on top. She flipped through the first couple of people, until she got to the name _Hermione Granger_. Rose smiled ear to ear, her mom was pretty! Draco tried to see who she was looking at, but he couldn't find out. She wanted to know more about her mom when she was little, but she couldn't ask right away.

"This guys in… Hufflepuff?" Rose asked, as she looked to a guy a couple people away from her mom. Right below their names, it stated their class.

"Those are houses. Slytherin, Gryffiindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Again, he explained how people were sorted out and what each class represented. She was surprised to know her mom was in Gryffindor, class of bravery, when she could see her in Ravenclaw, class of intelligence. Person by person, she asked if Draco knew them. He had little stories for everyone of them, and it was then she finally got to her mom.

"Hermione Granger? Do you know her?"

"I knew of her. Her and her little trio. Couldn't stand either one of them."

"Trio?" she asked, "Whose the trio?"

Draco took the yearbook and showed her Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She didn't notice that her jaw was at the floor when she saw all of them when they were young. Draco had millions of stories about each of them. "Weasley kid. Never, ever liked him. Every time I saw him, my stomach turned. Making a mockery of the wizard world, he should have been a muggle."

She laughed quite hard at that comment. She never told anyone, but she was never fond of her father. He didn't act like one, at least to her. She felt as if he was ashamed he even had a girl. It was the reason why she never associated with him. She was to afraid to tell her feelings though, so she left them in.

Draco looked at her, drowning in that book. "You know, you seem to like it more than I ever had. Keep it."

She looked at him, shock went across her face. "Seriously? Really?!"

"Yeah, actually, you can take the whole damn collection if you want. Hogwarts was never my best years of my life."

"Oh my… you're the best!" she hopped out of the couch and got the other six books. He then begun to notice that she always went to his years, looking at the pictures of him, and the trio. She didn't take any notice, she probably forgot he was there by now.

"Rose? It seems like you found yourself a nice couple of books." Scorpius said as he walked into the library, and that was when his father walked out, to many things were crossing his mind.

He had a feeling Rose was lying about the friend thing, and tonight, he would figure it out what really made her fascinated by it, even if he didn't like what he was going to get.

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll keep going, since I'm really bored.**

It was 7:10 and someone was finally knocking on the door. Draco sighed, she's so late! He opened the door, having that same smirk that he even knew she hated. He saw it in her eyes how she wanted to murder him every time he did it.

"Well, you got your bags? I mean, you're pretty early, but..."

"How funny. No, I'm here to take my kids. Hope they weren't a bother."

"No, they weren't. It was fascinating, really. Never really had kids over the house, quite interesting."

She was observing his house as he was speaking, "Well yeah, I'm not surprised, your house is scary looking, probably freak out the kids that try to come here."

He was about to make up a witty remark, but her kids came running down the stairs with Scorpius. "Heya, mom!" the kids both said, and she was almost in shock when she saw Rose laughing and smiling too, and actually have enthusiasm in her voice. It scared her a little bit that Rose was so comfortable with Malfoy. They both said their goodbyes to Scorpius and dad as they went off into the car and Scorpius went back upstairs after greeting Hermione.

"See you later." Draco said as she was turning her feet around.

She smiled, but made it vanish before he could see. "In an hour, definitely. Be ready." And after that, she finally turned back to go to her car.

They were both smiling, but for different reasons. For Hermione, she was smiling because maybe she could make a new friend, even though her identity is a mystery. And as for Malfoy, his smirk was for that he would find out who she was in an hour, no matter if she wanted him to know or not.

HGDMDMDMHGHGHG

"So how was it there?" Hermione asked, rather curious to know what made them really happy. Did he put drugs in the drinks or something? Why was everyone so damn happy with him?

"It was so much fun!" Hugo shouted, telling Hermione every detail of what he did, which was basically eating chips, playing video games and making chaos. Rose just looked back down to her new book she bought this week, just mumbling the word 'fine' and that's it. She desperately wanted to go back to the Hogwart's year books, but she didn't want to put herself in a state that her mother would probably yell at her.

Hermione wasn't please with Rose's answer, she knew there was more to that. She never saw Rose smile that genuine before, she wanted to know what made her like this all of a sudden. Was it Scorpius? She wouldn't be that surprised. She let Hugo keep talking all the way back home, since his stories really do go on forever, until you fall asleep. When she pulled up to the driveway, Hugo hopped out of the car and Rose held onto her backpack like it was her baby. She ran into the house and in her room, ignoring her father's welcome back. If only she could tell him what she knew now.

It was then when Hermione came in, Ron got nervous. She didn't say hi. She was still mad? It's been hours. He waited for Hugo to get something to eat and Hermione told him to do his homework upstairs. Reluctantly, he went to his room.

"Hermione, lemme explain. I did not mean a w-"

"I know, I know," Hermione said, not looking at him. She didn't know how to break it to him that she wouldn't be here tonight.

"I'm sorry, 'mione." He said, and that's when she finally looked at him. She heard this all to much before, but she kept her mouth shut. She sat down onto the couch, and looked at the television.

With being calm as possible, she said, "It's okay, really. It's just… I made plans with a friend of mine, Brenda. I'm staying over her house tonight. Wake up the kids tomorrow, thanks."

"What?!" Ron yelled, and Hermione expected this answer. She knew he wouldn't be happy with this answer. "If this is getting me back from today, it's stupid! Don't take it this far, Hermione. There's no need too."

She got back up again, "You know, I really need to be going soon. I'll be back tomorrow. Love you, Ronald."

"Hermio-"was all she heard before she shut the door in back of her. She tried her best to push all of her thoughts aside. She knew Rose wasn't going to be happy, being awake by Ron tomorrow.

She felt her phone vibrate once again. It was Ronald, once again. She rolled her eyes. She ignored the call, not just because she didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the night, but that it was illegal in the Muggle world.

She turned on her radio, and classical music came on. This was what she needed- a couple hours of peace. Her mouth formed into a smile, this was good.

She had forgotten her clothes and everything else at her house. Out of everything, she hoped Malfoy had an extra toothbrush. She had a good dental record, since her parents were always up her arse about it.

She was surprised to go through this. When she saw Ron apologizing to her, she felt really bad. Could she officially say her and Malfoy were friends? It was weird enough to her that she was going over his house like they were already best friends.

She felt her pocket moving a little bit, her phone was going off once again. It was Ron, no surprise. With much annoyance, she finally answered her phone.

"Yes, Ron?" she answered, she was happy no one else was on the road either. She was only a couple blocks away from Malfoy's house.

"I miss you," he said, "I love you."

She almost felt sick to her stomach of what she was doing to him, making him like this. She almost saw Malfoy's house now. "And same, Ronald. You're acting like I'm dead. I'll be home tomorrow. But honestly, I have to go. Bye." And with that, she hung up. She didn't want to hear his voice anymore, it was making her regret ever leaving.

When she was finally there, she got out of her car and made her way up to the door. She was about to knock when she noticed the door was already opened. He knew she was going to come, whether she felt bad or not. He was a smart man.

She suddenly felt the warmth embrace her. It gradually became really hot. When Malfoy came close, she was felt like her body was on fire. He stood there, with an amusing smirk on his face.

"What the hell!" she nearly screamed, "What is this!?" As he took a step closer, she almost wanted to die. "Make it stop, NOW!"

He had to laugh a little bit before he mumbled something and it suddenly stopped. She felt lightheaded and she really had an urge to leave the house and punch his face.

"What was that?!" she demanded as she was face to face with him. He had no fear in his face, as he knew she couldn't hurt him.

"Really, thought you should know," he said, "I guess you're not a smart witch."

She gasped. "_Estus veneficus._" She murmured to herself, "Of course there was more than just being nice. You wanted to just know more? Well, you're not. Goodbye."

"So, you're the smart one," he said, and he nodded in approval. "And actually, I wasn't planning to do any of this, it was your daughter who kept talking and made me notice."

"Rose talked to you? Like, a lot?" she said, astonished. "She hardly speaks a word to anyone. About what exactly?"

"She saw my Hogwart yearbooks, she was very fascinated. That's all I'm saying. Who are you now, miss little witch?"

She hesitated, not knowing what to do. He finally figured out that she was a witch, wasn't that enough clues to know? She guessed he wanted her to say it. "You don't want to know," she whispered, kind of scared of what his reaction might be. "You're not going to like it."

He took his thumb to her chin and made her look at him. "Tell me." He said, it was a demand, she saw it in his eyes.

"Hermione Granger!" she yelled, as she pushed his hand away and was about to turn around to get to the door, but Malfoy was closer. He blocked her from it. "What?" she asked, with an attitude. Inside, she was scared for her life. "You now know, you're disgusted, can I go now?"

"Was it _that_ hard to tell me?" he asked. Her eyes widen, was he not mad? Disgusted? Pissed off? Sick to his stomach that he even tried to associate with her?

"You're… you're not mad."

"Of course I'm damn angry!" he yelled. She took a step back. She didn't expect that. "You couldn't of just told me? I already had my suspicions before I even talked to you, when I just saw you. It was final when I saw your daughter keep looking at your pictures. I'm mad you kept me _waiting._" He hissed.

She knew she should be really scared right now. But right now, she had the wrong thought. She thought he looked really…_sexy_ when he said that. She shook that head out before he took her by the wrist, very tightly. She thought it might be bruise by tomorrow, but she didn't mind at the moment, her head was bouncing off the walls.

"You have work tomorrow?"

"No."

He grinned. "Great. Me either. Let's go out."

"Where?" she asked, but he was already heading to his car, and she followed him without thinking. She never did any sorts of fun for years now, maybe this would be fun.

He revved up his car. "A favorite place of mine, the people are nice there. I'm figuring you have no fun whatsoever."

"I would like that, I don't really have much fun now," she agreed. "Hey, Malfoy."

No answer. "Malfoy?"

He kept his eye on the road. "If you need to know, I don't like when people address me from my last  
name. I ignore them, if you didn't notice."

"Draco," she said, and coming from her lips, it was weird. She hasn't said that name in so long, especially to his face. "Why weren't you mad? You hated me."

"How old was I, Eighteen? I've grown. I mean, look where I'm living, in a Muggle world! Everything changes."

"Oh. Well, if you had your suspicions already, why did you give me your number in the first place? Why did you want to get to know me better?"

"Do you always ask so many questions, Granger? Or is it Weasley?"

"That's not fair. I want you to call me Hermione."

"Fine." He said, and that was all he said. They both remained silent, and it wasn't that awkward. She felt somewhat safe with Malfoy in the car, she was even surprise that he learned how to drive one so well.

"I hope you're not the party pooper," he said, as his car was finally slowing down. It was some sort of fancy bar. "None of us really like that."

"It'll get some used to," she said as she got out of the car, with Malfoy right by her side when going inside.

" 'ey Draco!" a lot of people said in unison. Hermione was shocked by how many people adored him here, and how she was a part of it. She was afraid to leave his side, so she grabbed onto his arm. He looked at her, and when she saw that he noticed, she took her hand off of him.

"No," he said, as he grabbed her hand, "I'd advise you to stay as close as possible to me. She didn't argue with it, this place seemed really fancy, but freaky.

They both sat down, it was a big booth table, with already about six people in it. They happily let them both sit next to them, as they all started conversation. Hermione spoke and laughed, it was all going fine.

"I can't believe Draco brought a girl, Nancy." A lady whispered to another. Hermione over heard this, and began to ease drop. "He hasn't for years."

"I know," the other lady replied. "I do hope they're something, it would be kind of trashy to bring someone here if they're not."

She was going to listen to more of the conversation, but Draco squeezed her hand from under the table. She suddenly had her attention to him and the other guys.

"As I was asking," the guy was talking to Malfoy, "you guys…couple?"

He looked at her. Apparently, everyone was. Even the nosy ladies right next to her. She didn't want to make Malfoy look bad, did he? Would he get mad if she said the wrong answer? Of course.

"Yeah," she said, and Malfoy's squeezed turned softer again. She sighed in relief, she was guessing that was the right answer, and that he was seriously killing her hand.

"Yeah, go you, finally!" the guys said, which made Hermione giggle a little bit. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe it for anything." A girl who wasn't even talking to begin with said. Everyone suddenly looked at her.

"Emily!" a guy- Hermione was guessing it was her husband- "that's horrible! You need to know to keep your mouth shut."

She looked at Hermione and smiled, slyly. "Did you notice how long it took her to answer? How tense Draco got when Harold asked? Of course they're playing some sick game."

Hermione kept her mouth shut, and now her grip got tight on his.

"Well, there's an easy solution," Emily said when everyone was now skeptical about their relationship, "let them kiss."

Draco's and Hermione's eyes widen. They both looked at each other. "She never liked public affection, Emily. You're being very idiotic right now."

"No, I'm being smart. Just kiss her if you guys are going out, is it hard?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione. Her face was paler than a ghost. "Sorry," he said right before he pecked her on the lips, but Hermione knew that moron Emily wouldn't believe. She brought Malfoy back to her mouth, as she closed her eyes and let his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned a little bit, as he brought his hands to her scalp, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Oh my god, I guess I was wrong, fuck." Emily mumbled, and Draco and Hermione immediately stopped.

"I seriously have to go," Draco announced as he grabbed Hermione back outside. Her head was in to many places to be able to think straight. He pushed her onto his car, and she finally got back to reality. She… made out with Malfoy! She _cheated._ She felt a tear form in her eye, of course he saw it, she didn't even care.

"I didn't mean that, I swear. I didn't even know that would happen. Emily's a stubborn bitch."

"It's okay, honestly. I didn't want to get you in trouble." She said, as she wiped her tear away. "Can we go back to your house? I'm really feeling tired."

She didn't even have to ask. He drove faster than ever back to his house, and they were there back in no time. They talked very little; Hermione's thoughts were all over the place. Malfoy actually kissed her, but she allowed it back?

He showed her to the guest room, it was very big for a guest room, but it felt lonely. She never slept alone in so long now, it felt very weird. He could see this from her eyes. "Uh, do you want to sleep in my bed? It's big enough for four, not even exaggerating."

She laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. Look at your house, it's freakishly huge."

"Some one's a bit jealous, yeah?" he asked, she rolled her eyes.

And right at that moment, they were alright again. It was like nothing ever happened, and she somewhat was happy about that. She didn't want her friendship with Malfoy to be ruined over a kiss.

She accepted him as a friend now, and vice versa. It was amazing how easily he took when he knew who she was. They both said their goodnights as he turned off his lights. Their backs were next to each other, it was the best thing for the moment, even though she missed how she usually slept, she didn't complain.

There was something that ruined the night though, she was thinking. It was when she was crying. Draco got it wrong, she wasn't crying because she cheated, not even close. She was crying because she never really wanted to leave his mouth.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in the morning is probably one of the hardest thing to do for Hermione. Usually, she would have to get up around six, make breakfast for the whole family, and go out for the day. But today wasn't a normal morning.

She slowly opened up her eyes to see a bare, pale, muscular chest lying below her head. She suddenly felt a hand into her hair, as well. She instantly sprung out of that spot, and looked at Malfoy with narrow, tired eyes.

"What was _that_ about?" she asked, trying to remember everything that happened last night. She definitely remembered that they were facing the opposite of each other, so this had to be his fault somehow. She wouldn't do this to her husband!

"Don't act like this is my fault," he said, he sounded like he has been up for hours. Why didn't he let go of her? "You did it to yourself."

"What?" she asked, getting annoyed he wasn't giving an answer to why she was like that. "I did nothing last night!"

He had a confused look on his face. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "No… what happened?"

He chuckled to himself. "Nothing. Don't need to get you embarrassed right now, yeah? Let's have breakfast."

Hermione was always a stubborn girl. She wouldn't let Malfoy suddenly not tell her what happened last night. "No, I want to know now."

Luckily, Draco was always a little bit more of an ass. "How do you like your eggs?"

She sighed; she didn't feel like fighting in the morning. "Anyway will do, I suppose. Let's just get out of here."

They both went downstairs, and Malfoy still left his chest out in the open. She tried not to stare at some points, but she was always a bit nosey to see how much he changed. She sat down in the kitchen, watching him make breakfast. It was very weird, watching someone else do the work.

"Doesn't your son have school?" she asked, trying to make conversation. She didn't want to get caught staring at him.

"Yeah, he left about three hours ago. It's already nine."

"Oh Merlin…" she said, remembering she left her phone upstairs. "I really need to call Ronald. I bet he's worried sick."

She could tell Malfoy made some dirty face when she said Ronald. Even over the past years, they still didn't like each other. This was nonsense! They're grown men, for God's sake.

"It can wait till later," Draco said, cracking the eggs into the pan, "You need to eat."

She rolled her eyes. He always got what he wanted, and he didn't expect that to stop any time soon. For some reason, she liked that. She always liked a good argument- not like the ones her and Ron had, because Ron would always just stop to make her happy, or keep going and say something hurtful. Malfoy, on the other hand, didn't let Hermione win nor did he do it in a harmful way to her.

"So, what happened last night?" Hermione asked. The incident never left her mind yet, and she was positive it was going to stay like that if she didn't figure out what happened.

"Nothing much," Draco said casually. "It actually helped on my research, though. So I guess it was something."

"Research?" she asked, "Why are you researching what I do? What am I? Some freak?"

"Not exactly on you," Draco said, still acting very calm. When Hermione gets mad, it's scary. Even scares Ron at times. But it didn't scare Malfoy. It made her angrier. "But the things you do."

Hermione got up from her chair. "I am going to get my phone. I have to be leaving after the eggs." She said as she went to go upstairs.

"No," he said, with a tone that scared her actually. She didn't stop, though. What he said pissed her off and she just wanted to talk to Ron and make her somewhat calm that someone missed her.

By the time she was in Malfoy's room, he was already behind her. She almost screamed, but she kept it in herself. How the hell did he get behind her so fast? She didn't even hear him move!

He pushed her against the wall, with his arms on each of her side. She would have pushed him away, but she had no strength to. Not that Malfoy would have hurt her, anyway. She had no choice but to look at his face, which amazed her completely. She didn't really have a real close up of his face, she always wanted to though. His skin was absolutely flawless, and so were his eyes. Those gray, cloudy eyes were piercing through her eyes. His face was suddenly closer to her.

"Malfoy…" she said, when he closed his eyes. His arms were shaking on the side of her.

"Not my name." he said, so softly that she wasn't even sure if that's what he said.

"Draco," she whispered. This felt completely unusual, because it felt normal. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or not.

They stood there for a few moments, until he let his arms away from her, and his peaceful face became harder, cruel. The normal face he makes.

"Fuck," he mumbled. He looked at Hermione, and for just an eighth of a second, it looked like he was afraid. She was probably seeing things, though. "My eggs might not be perfect. Come back downstairs."

Before he went downstairs, he went into a dresser of his. There was a red leather coated book. He quickly scribbled something in there then put it back in there as if he didn't even care if she was watching.

Hermione wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. She just let her legs do the walking; her mind was all out of places. She entirely had forgotten why she went upstairs in the first place.

"There still okay," Malfoy said as he handed her a plate. He sat down across from her. "Are you leaving after this?"

Oh, that's right. She told him she was leaving after he said he was researching on her. Why would he react that way, though? She didn't want Malfoy to act like that again; it hurt her a little bit when she saw him trembling before, as if he was trying to control something. "I'm not sure. Am I going to get answers?"

He took a bite in his breakfast. "Probably not."

She expected an answer like that, so she wasn't surprised. "What did you write down in that book? More of your _research_?"

He laughed. "Yeah, a little bit."

"What did you write?"

"Nothing you need to know."

One of the reasons she decided to go to Malfoy's house for the night was because she didn't feel like fighting all the time. So she didn't bring that conversation any farther.

"I brought your phone with me," Malfoy said as he slid the phone across to her. "If you need to call your husband."

When did he get the time to grab her phone? She didn't even see him get it. She eyed him suspiciously; he knew what she was thinking. What was up his sleeve?

She ignored that thought and called Ron. She thought that he probably went through hell last night.

"Hello? Hermione?" Ron said, he picked up from the first ring. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Ron," she said, and a smile appeared onto her face. This disgusted Malfoy at the time, but she looked away from him. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"I was worried about you," he said. "You didn't call me back."

"Sorry," she said, but she didn't really mean it. "I was watching movies with Brenda. Turned my phone off."

"It's okay," Ron said. Hermione sighed in relief; she thought he was going to make a big deal out of it. "You should have seen Rose's face when I woke her up; she thought you were dead or something. When are you going to be home?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking before. And…" she looked at Malfoy. There was no emotion on his face whatsoever, which didn't help with her answer. "Later, I'll call you back when I'm going to be home, okay? Bye."

"Love you," Ron said.

She felt awkward saying it back. "Love you too," she said and quickly hung up.

Malfoy grinned. "That was pathetic." He said.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "watch who you're talking to."

"What, you're going to hex me?"

"I should!" she retorted. "You would deserve it!"

"It's a shame you're not staying another night," Malfoy said. She hated when he randomly changed the conversation. "I was thinking of this really nice place that's opened at nights."

Was Malfoy trying to make her stay another night? "Why, so you could embarrass the hell out of yourself again?"

"How did I embarrass myself last night?"

Hermione went to say something and then closed it again. Was kissing her not embarrassing for him? She thought he probably was disgusted by her.

"Never mind. Maybe another night. I can't keep giving Ronald these mini heart attacks every time I'm out."

"Hmm. Wouldn't that be nice…" he said, Hermione gave him a death glare. "Jesus! I'm kidding."

"I know you're not kidding."

"Oh, you know me!"

She smiled slyly. She liked moments like these, when everything was fun and games. She was very curious about what Malfoy had in mind for tonight, though. She didn't bother by asking, it was just a waste of breath.

"These eggs are delicious," she complimented, but he didn't need more than he already gets. "It's weird, I usually make breakfast."

"Of course you do," Malfoy said. "You're the perfect example for the house wife. The slave, you know?"

"I'm not a slave," she snapped. "And I wouldn't like to be called one, Malfoy."

He sneered. Not to the fact that she snapped at him, but that she called him Malfoy. She knew what got him pissed. She laughed inside her mind, it was quite funny.

"What are we going to do today?" she said, changing the subject like he usually does. Except, he doesn't act like her. Not one bit, actually.

"I don't care what you do." He said, angry. "You can leave for all you want."

"Is saying your last name really that bad?" she asked, curious. "I have worse things said from you when we were little."

"Gotta bring that up?" he snapped at her. "I just don't like it, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said, noticing that should probably hurt the blonde in some way. She didn't mean to do that. He suddenly seemed calmer now that she apologized. She felt relieved; it was freaky to see a mad Malfoy. "Now that's settled, what do you want to do today?"

"I was going to ask you that," he said, "I did what I wanted last night. It's your turn now."

She thought about all the places she wanted to go to- Venice, Paris, and Asia… but of course, she had to be reasonable. There was really no where she wanted to go, she didn't know any places around here that she never went to before. "I don't know," she said after thinking, "I don't know any places around here I wanna go to."

"Who said it had to be around here?" Draco smirked. "Where do you really want to go? You were thinking for a few minutes, you had to have some place in mind."

"Places that I just dream of," she said. "I never seem to just be pleased with what I have."

"What places would that be?" he asked. "I can bet you I've been to every one of them, more than twice."

Hermione started naming places she always wanted to go to, even as a little kid. She was shocked that he nodded to every one of them. She even started naming countries she didn't care about, just to see what he would say. "Wonderful to know," she said, sarcastically.

"Pick a place," he said, still smirking. Her eyes widen. "Well? I don't have much time, we only have today."

"Are you serious?" she asked. The look on his face showed that he was one hundred percent serious. "Uh, yeah… I guess Italy?"

"Ah, Italy…" he said, "It's a great place. Stand up now." He said, as he stood up. She instantly got up to, wondering what he was going to do. He held his arm out. "Grab onto me, don't even think of letting go. Okay?"

She nodded as they were arm to arm now. She grabbed tighter than she should, being a little fearful of what he's doing. He laughed at her reactions. "What, don't you trust me?"

She thought about it for a moment, and nothing more. "Of course I do," she smiled as she said that.

"Good. Close your eyes. Don't open till I say you can. And remember, breathe normally. Keep reminding yourself that."

She nodded as he grabbed her even tighter now. "_Exsto Ita_!" he yelled so loud that she thought he could have blown the house away. Suddenly she felt the pain, as if she just got punched in the gut, over and over again. She felt lightheaded and she wanted to drop onto the floor. She felt the arm that was entwined with hers. She then felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she didn't feel Malfoy anymore.

"Malfoy?" she screamed, but no answer. "DRACO?" still nothing. The walls kept closing in and she couldn't breathe anymore. She let her knees fall and she collapsed. Was this like death?

"Her…Hermione?" she heard someone whisper after a few seconds of silence, she really thought she died. She was too scared to even speak, afraid of it happening again. "Speak now. You're okay. I told you to breathe normally."

"Draco!" she exclaimed as she got up and hugged him tightly. This shocked him.

He chuckled against her neck. "Merlin, you're the only person to keep surprising me." She finally let him go, only looking at him.

"What was that? I thought I was dead, you had no idea. It was the scariest thing I think I ever dealt with."

"Just some things I learned I can do," he shrugged. "Look around you. Look where you're at."

Hermione took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe where she was at. She saw many people, all of them speaking Italian. She would have thought she was in some imitation of Italy till she saw the Leaning Tower of Pisa just a few feet away from her.

"This is seriously incredible…" she managed to say, looking at Malfoy. He somehow changed his clothes during her death moment. His hair looked perfect, as always. She looked at herself. She was in a pale pink dress, which hugged her in all of the right places. She gasped in shock. She looked really fancy. Her hair was put up, her brown curls lightly laying on each of her shoulders. "How did this happen?"

"If we were going to go out to somewhere good, you have to look good. Sorry, my rules."

She didn't mind that she looked nice. She didn't want him to spend so much money on a dress like this. It had to cost hundreds! "I like it. I look nice for once."

"I know, I thought this outfit would look good on you," he said, examining her from head to toe. "I was right."

She sighed. "Yeah yeah, as always."

"Well, we don't have all day. What do you want to do now, miss?"

She thought of all of the possibilities. Anything was possible with Malfoy with her. She felt spoiled, which secretly she loved. She smiled ear to ear. "Oh! Can we go to a restaurant? Have lunch?"

He looked at her in awe. "Are you serious? You just ate an hour ago."

Her smile didn't go away yet. "I don't care. I'm hungry now. Since we're in Italy, I want to go to an Italian restaurant."

He rolled his eyes at her. He was very pleased with how such a little thing for him can be exciting for her. "Fine, prat. Let's go."

"Goody!" she said, as she put her hands together and followed the blonde to a nearby restaurant. She couldn't describe the words of happiness she was in right now. She never thought she would have a chance to ever go to a place like this, and just in seconds she got here. She wondered what else the boy could do that she didn't know yet.

"You're so slow when you walk," Malfoy said as soon as they got to the restaurant.

"Not really. I just wanted to appreciate every step I take here. It's truly amazing."

"Yeah, I heard you the first ten times." He said as he took her hand and led her in the place.

"It's formal to only come in dates," he whispered to her as a lady was coming to them to bring them to a table, "Let me talk."

"Ciao!" a woman said, with a smile on her face. "Names please?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, madam. _Ho _Aetalis _sangue. Noi la migliore maniere."_

Her eyes widen. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy." She said with an Italian accent that Hermione only wished she had. "I must say, you look very beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you,"

The lady brought them to their seats. It was a little round table, suited for two. It had roses of different colors in the middle. It was a very gorgeous site. Malfoy pulled the seat out for Hermione, which she found quite cute. Ron never did that for her.

Malfoy continued to tell the waitress what they both wanted to eat. She didn't know what Malfoy was getting for her, but she didn't doubt him. She just let him talk until she was gone.

"I'll be here with your dinner in a few," the waitress said as she glided across the floor.

"Dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's actually seven here. We have a couple hour difference."

"What did you say to that lady before? It looked like you scared the daylights out of her."

He laughed. "I better have. Just telling her how it is. Seriously, stop asking questions and love where you are right now. I have to be home before Scorpius gets home, which is in a couple hours."

She pouted. She didn't want to leave. "I forgot about all of them. Yeah, I should be going before your son gets home. I'm pretty sure my kids miss me. More of Rose."

"She acts a lot like you," he pointed out the obvious, "and looks like you. She's like a clone. But I like her, she's a very interesting girl for her age."

"She doesn't like Ronald," she admitted. "She doesn't want to tell me, but I know. She gives him the dirty looks, the last time she told him she loved him was when she was in second grade. The last time she had more than a five minute conversation with him was years ago. I don't know what's so wrong with him."

He shrugged. "I would give you an answer to that, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to know mine," she nodded in agreement. "When she saw me, she kept talking to me as if I was her best friend."

"It's not normal."

"Of course it is, I'm irresistible."

She rolled her eyes. He was so full of himself at points. "Of course, of course."

It was several minutes of talking, laughing, talking about hexing one another and rolling their eyes. It felt so normal to just talk to anything with the Malfoy. She found this strange, she never felt this comfortable with anyone. Not even Ron. She was always scared if she said something that would upset him. But she didn't care with Malfoy. She found it very pleasing to have someone to talk to, even if it was the stupidest of things.

"Here's your dinner," the waitress came by, with two plates and drinks. Hermione had no idea what she was looking at, but it smelled delicious! Hermione thanked her for the food, as Malfoy said nothing. She again, walked gracefully away from them.

"This is really much more than I can ask for," Hermione said, after she took a few bites from her food. "Honestly, thank you, Draco Malfoy. This is probably one of the best days of my life."

A first time, she actually saw him smile a genuine smile. She got goose bumps just by looking at him in that state of happiness. She wondered how many other people can make him smile like that.

"Is it in your top ten?" he asked.

"My top five."

"Brilliant!" he said, as they both laughed. They both ate their dinners in peace, and Hermione couldn't find it any more perfect. In a dinner, which only consist of them two. Malfoy probably set that up. She felt beautiful and they had a perfect view of the road near them. And Malfoy looking so damn gorgeous! She couldn't believe she was thinking of this, she nearly wanted to faint. She would have never thought of a moment like this with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he looked confused, once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look nervous, is there something wrong?"

"No…" she started; she didn't know how exactly she was feeling. "This is all going out amazing. It's just… I'm not sure. It feels like it's missing something."

"What's that?"

"I don't know," she said, honestly. There was something missing in this puzzle, but she didn't know what.

It was a few seconds of awkwardness; Malfoy was concentrating on his food more than her at the moment. She stood up from her chair. It was then when his face landed back onto her, cocking his eyebrow up.

"Mal- Draco," she said, shaking a little bit. "I ask one more thing from you."

"Hmm?" he asked, as he put his fork down. "That is?"

"Can you please stand up and kiss me?"

The look of surprise went across his face. She smiled at herself; she knew how to make him shock over what she says. Her whole body was trembling. What was she doing? She had a husband for Merlin's sake!

"Well," he said as he stood up, "If you…" and just then, he pushed one of the other tables away from them as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips hard hers. She opened her mouth for his entrance, as their tongues moved against each other. He moaned lowly against her lips, which made her go crazy. Her hands found their way to his muscular chest, as she tried to rip the shirt he had on. She just needed to _feel_ him…

He moved onto her neck, nibbling and sucking on it. "Oh Gods…" she moaned. She never had this much passion in years. He suddenly left her neck and looked back at her.

"Ugh!" he said in frustration. "We have to go."

Suddenly, reality hit back to her as well. "Right… Let's go."

"Hold onto me," he mumbled. He was very angry with himself. They didn't have to leave for another hour or so. She wondered why she felt the need for his lips against hers. It scared her a little bit.

Without her response, she suddenly felt the pain in her gut again. She remembered to breathe this time. It still wasn't a pleasure to do, but at least she didn't feel as if she was dying again. When she opened her eyes again, she was sitting down on his couch, trying to get the pounding headache out of her system. It was back to being one in the afternoon. There was too much silence in the room, but none of them knew what to really talk about.

"Thanks again, I think it's completed now." She said. She looked down, she was back into her normal outfit, and her hair seemed like a mess compared to before.

"You better be going," Malfoy said, as he was cleaning up the house. She sighed, she wanted to help him, but she really did have to go.

"Yeah," she frowned. "It was really fun, I'll be back soon, yeah?"

"Sounds good."

She walked out the door into her car. She felt the need to touch him again. It felt like physical pain, as if she kept getting punched everywhere in her body. She tried to hide the feeling away, but it wouldn't go. She hoped that maybe when she saw Ron, it would go away. She doubted it, though. She sighed as she got in the driveway, she missed Ron.

She hopped out of the car into the house. She suddenly got the embrace of Ron's arms around her, for a hug.

"Hermione!" he said, he pulled away from her. "You smell like cologne."

_Not good!_ She thought. "Hmm? I just came back from some restaurant," she said, trying to change the subject somehow. "I missed you,"

"Missed you more," he said, "The kids are coming in."

Thank Merlin, he forgot. Rose and Hugo came into the living room, "Mom!" they both said in excitement. Hugo went in for a hug, as Rose said her hello and ran in her room. She guessed that Rose was still mad at her, she understood. She had to talk to her immediately, though.

She walked upstairs into Rose's room, "Knock knock?" she said as she walked in and saw Rose laying in her bed, reading a book.

"Hello," she said, still fixated on her book. "I am going to Scorpius' house tomorrow."

"Great, because I had to talk to you about something. Want to… do a mission?" she knew Rose always loved to be sneaky, and this one was just asking for her.

She smiled, evilly. "Of course."

"When Scorpius' father isn't around, I want you to sneak into his room. Go to his dresser, the one that the television sits on, it's the second draw. Get the red book and put it in your bag. Don't read it."

She nodded. "Anything you say, mom."

**Review. Seriously if you guys want more stuff between Draco & Hermione, you better review. What do you think what the book says inside? Please leave your guesses! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

This was her third time waking up at night. She never had sleeping problems before, but it's happening now. The third time, she couldn't go back asleep. Her head hurt and so did her stomach. She turned to face her lovely husband, sleeping right next to her. She quietly took his arms off of her and went downstairs.

Why was she in so much pain? She hissed to herself when another kick came into her body. She guessed it was food poisoning; she shouldn't of let Ron cook. She took some medication and laid on the couch. About an hour passed, and the pain was still there – worse, if possible. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to cause a commotion in the house. It was 3:30 AM and she needed her kids to sleep, especially Rose. When she put her mind to something, she did it till she got it. She was about to call Ginny, but she was probably sleeping by now. Her last resort was Malfoy. Hermione picked up her phone, and dialed his number quickly.

The phone was ringing a couple times, he was sleeping. Right after she took the phone off her ear, she heard a voice.

"Hello?" she said, shocked that he was actually up.

"Yes?" he mumbled, angrily.

He did just wake up. Hermione sighed, now she was going to deal with an angry Malfoy. Not good. "I don't feel good, it's morning time and I have no one to talk to."

"Go back to sleep, like I'm about to do." He insisted, he had to repeat that a couple times, since Hermione could barely hear. His tone more frustrated than before.

"You think I didn't try? I keep waking up!"

"Take a sleeping potion, I dunno," he mumbled again. She thought he would help her, she was wrong.

"Like I would have any potions in my house," she said, "but whatever. Good night."

Hermione really didn't want to hang up on him, and she was secretly happy when he replied to that. "Do you want me to talk to you until you feel better?" he said, "Well, do you?"

How would it make her look if she said yes? Desperate? She didn't want it to seem like that, but she didn't really care what he thought at the moment. Just to get the pain away was all that she wanted.

"I would like that very much, actually." She said, with happiness in her tone.

"Of course you do, prat." He said, his voice becoming louder and she could hear it better. She laughed at this; it made her smile that he would give up his sleeping time to talk to her for a little bit. It scared her a little as well, they shouldn't even be friends.

Hours went on, and they were mindlessly talking about Quidditch, their kids, and going to different parts of the world. It was nice to have someone like this to talk to. Not even once did they even scream or yell, it was a nice regular conversation. She didn't even realize the time.

"Do you feel better yet?" he asked.

"Hmm, yeah. I feel good. Do you want to sleep now?"

He chuckled. "Well, it would be nice. But it's almost time to get my kid up."

She looked at the clock. It was already 5:30; she had to get her kids up in a half an hour! She was panicking. "Oh Merlin! I didn't even know the time! Sorry about your lack of sleep!"

"You apologize way too much. It's fine, I wasn't going to go to sleep after you called me, anyway."

"My kids are coming over later," she said, "I don't think you'll mind."

"Ah, precious Rose," she blushed a little as he said that, "and mischievous Hugo. I adore both."

When she heard that, she wanted to cry. She never thought Malfoy's words could affect her so much. He wouldn't lie to her; he really did mean what he said.

"That was…surprisingly sweet. Out of character, is better to say."

"I can surprise you, too."

"I guess so. I have to go make some coffee, I'll talk to you later."

"Perhaps you'll call me late at night again."

"Maybe." They both hung up afterwards, with still a smile upon her face. She couldn't get Malfoy's voice out of her mind after he said that. She hasn't even heard Ron say such nice things in a while.

She sighed as she started making her everyday coffee. She shouldn't be as close with Malfoy as she is right now. It was bad enough that she was feeling something for the blonde. There was something very different about him, which she liked a lot. She felt strange whenever she was at least five feet away from him, in a weird way. There _was_ something different – she just didn't know what yet.

Since she met Malfoy though, she was comparing him to Ronald much more than she should have. Ron never took her to places that Malfoy did in a day. He actually knows how to have fun instead of going straight to bed every night. Also, he was an amazing kisser which she could never get enough of. She was having another affair for Merlin's sake! The thought itself made her sick to her stomach, what would the others think?

"Hermione?" Ron interrupted her thoughts, mumbling down the stairs. "Oh, I thought you left again! Got me worried sick for a few seconds."

"I wouldn't leave without telling you," Hermione assured him. She felt guiltier that she didn't really mind if he got worried sick. She wanted to talk to Malfoy at the moment, but he was probably sleeping now. He put his arms around her waist, but she felt no romance towards it. No spark whatsoever. She let that thought go and put on a smile. After a moment of silence, she noticed the coffee. "I made some just right now; I have to get the kids up. You can have some if you wish." They both noticed she said that way too formally, and she only does that when she is nervous. Ron cocked his eyebrows, but Hermione ignored that and went upstairs.

She walked her way to Rose's room, which to her surprise, she was already up and almost ready. Rose looked at her and giggled. Rose was changing by the day, which freaked Hermione out a little bit. "I'm going to Scorpius' house today."

"I know, I know," Hermione said, "and if I didn't, I'm going to hear it from Hugo about twenty times before you leave school."

"That's true," Rose agreed. "Before you ask, I will still do whatever you asked me too. It's not going to be easy, though. Draco is a very sneaky man."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione mumbled. "You're using his first name?" she asked, noticing what she just said. She was shocked by how close they actually were. Closer than her and Ron, of course. Rose just laughed again; Hermione knew she wasn't going to get a full answer from her. "How are you and Scorpius?" she asked, she was really curious.

"We're best friends, mom," she told her, "closer, actually. We're not going to go out, though. That's stupid. We put our minds together and we're trying to do something."

"And that is…?"

"You were supposed to wake Hugo up about five minutes ago. I don't know about you, but an annoyed Hugo in the morning makes me want to jump off a cliff."

It got her quite annoyed that Rose wouldn't answer any of her questions. She was still the stubborn girl that she always was; she didn't think that would change any day soon. She watched Rose get out of her room, which again surprised her because by now Rose would have been bugging her to get out of her room. Just then, another question popped into her head.

"Rose?" Hermione asked, "What do you think about your dad?"

Rose looked at her for a moment, hesitating. "I'm not sure, I guess," She finally spoke, "I guess nothing."

"You think nothing of him?" she repeated what Rose said, and she just shrugged. Hermione knew she should have been angrier at that reply, but she didn't. She knew Rose wasn't really fond of Ronald, but when it came out of her mouth it shocked her a little bit. What if Hermione finally felt nothing? Was she turning out like Rose? She has been closer to the Malfoy's than Ron, and she's been very secretive.

She walked out of Rose's room, feeling a bit lonely. It's hard, trying to love someone that you feel nothing for.

HGDMHGHGHGHDMDMDMD

"Mom! I'll be at Scor-"

"We know!" Hermione and Rose said in unison. Hugo looked defeated. He was always a morning person, which annoyed the rest of the family members. Hugo did leave the family with some humor, though.

"'Mione!" Ron yelled, through the living room, "You have work today, right?"

Her stomach always turned in knots whenever he asked her about work. She hated lying, to him especially. What if he ever caught her? She tried not to hesitate. "Yeah, leaving as soon as the kids do, got a busy day and I just want to finish it earlier."

"You'll be home earlier?"

"I don't know, maybe."

She thought about it for a second. What if Rose was caught? Her and Malfoy's friendship finally faded? She hated thinking about it, but Rose probably thought Malfoy was more of a father figure than Ron was at points. No, if she wanted to figure out what was happening between them two, Hermione would do it by herself. Like Rose said before, it would be hard. Easier said than done, actually. She tugged Rose's t-shirt and brought her to the corner for a second.

"Don't do what I asked you to do last night," Hermione told her. "I'll do it myself."

Rose shrugged, not affected that Hermione told her not to do something sneaky, but Rose was a master at hiding her emotions. "If you say so, but I really got to catch the bus now. HUGO!" Rose screeched as she saw her brother run up the stairs, he forgot something once again. Hermione let her go and got ready to go to the Malfoy's house afterward. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. She told him her identity, she should get something back.

After she watched Hugo run to the bus, since Rose left without him. She went upstairs and put on her best clothes—which wasn't amazing, but it would have to do. She put her hair in a straight bun; she looked very business woman like. She also liked her face better when it was up.

"Merlin, you look good" Ron said as she put lipstick on her. She did have to say, she looked different than any other day. She liked this change, she might keep it. She smiled and thanked him quickly as she got her keys. "You really have to go so soon?"

He came to the back of her and started to put his hands around her waist. She felt no passion whatsoever in it anymore. She gulped, thinking of what to say. She really didn't want to ruin her outfit. "I really need to finish work. I'll call you if I get out early." She said, as she pushed him away lightly. She had a firm grip to her keys and walked out the door, leaving him again. She really hoped Malfoy would let her in this time of day.

She revved up her engine and heard it roar. She let herself drive, letting her go wherever she wanted to go now. She remembered when she first went to Malfoy, she was regretting leaving Ron in such a state. Now, she didn't even have him in mind right now. All that was there was Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. She felt her foot press harder against the gas pedal. This was the fastest she ever went, she enjoyed every second of it.

She even hid her phone at home, just in case she ever felt the need to call Ron, but she doubt that would have happened. Would Ginny or Harry ever talk to her again if they knew about what was happening? She doubt that, too. Knowing that she would break Ginny's heart that she left her brother for Harry's enemy.

She didn't even want to stop at Raymond's Café and Book Shop; she felt no need to anymore. She only went there since she had nowhere else to go, and that Ron would be caught dead being in there. She knew that she was welcomed at Malfoy's place, and that Ronald would never look for her there. He probably wouldn't even step a foot at that house without his wand. He should bring one too; Malfoy was still never fond of him.

She finally saw his house, still looking so scary as ever. She parked her car a house away, making sure her entrance was a surprise. Hopefully, a good one. She never noticed how long his driveway was, it seemed forever before she finally got to the door. She bit her lip. She didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but she loved spending her time with the Slytherin. Slowly, she knocked on the door.

When he opened, he had a loose button up t-shirt that wasn't even button anyway, so it showed his chest. His hair was a hot mess, roaming all over the place, but it seemed as if he made it like that. His face was tired, but it suddenly shot with surprise as he saw her.

"Jesus!" he said, looking at her head to toe a couple times. "Someone dressed up."

"Someone dressed _down_," she replied, looking at his outfit he was wearing at the moment. He gave her an evil glare, but let her in while she said that.

"I just woke up," he said, looking at her, he still looked shocked by how she was looking. "Of course I wouldn't be looking my best, but I'm sure as hell I still look bloody fine."

She agreed in her mind, too shy to actually say it to his face. He already knew it, so he didn't need her to say it to know it's true. She decided to stand up, she felt very jumpy suddenly. Also, she felt another emotion get to her. She didn't know why she had the need to touch Malfoy, even just a simple hug would do. She guessed it was probably the incredible cologne he had on that she smelled while walking in.

"What makes you come here so early in the morning?"

"I'm not so sure, to be honest. I like talking to you."

"Of course you do," Malfoy hissed in her ear as he did the same thing as Ron did this morning, but Hermione felt so much passion into it that she couldn't even speak. She decided not to as she let his hands roam around her stomach area and back to her waist. "Tell me why."

"Shut up!" she whispered as she turned in front of him and found his lips against hers. She opened her mouth, demanding more from him. He did exactly what she wanted her to do, and his tongue was suddenly with hers, rougher than ever. He laid her down onto his couch, she didn't even notice. He took his lips away from hers and quickly went lower to her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he kept nibbling at a sensitive spot right under her ear.

She had her hands at his chest, roaming around the limited areas she had before she ripped the shirt he had on off of him. He groaned as his hands were at her chest as well. He put his hand under her shirt, begging for more.

"Draco…" she said so soft that he doubt he heard. "Draco!" she now yelled, she didn't mean to push him away, but she remembered why she was here again. Not to have sex with him! She looked at him; his eyes were glowing, with frustration and lust. It was a green glow, it was the scariest thing she ever seen.

"I need to talk to you," she said, as calm as possible. She tried not to tremble. "I really do."

"Hermione," he said, darkly. His tone made her get goose bumps. It wasn't a tone he used with her when he was little, or when he was mad. She never heard his voice get so low before, what was happening? "You need to go. Before you get hurt. NOW!" he bellowed, as pain etched on his face. He began to scream in agony, louder than ever. "Listen to me!"

"Draco!" she said, not listening to a word he just said. What she was witnessing hurt her more than ever. She got closer to him, trying to figure out what was happening.

The second her skin touched his, a shot of neon green light covered the whole light. It was now Hermione who was screaming for her life. It felt as if every bone in her body was breaking, her lungs were on fire and her skin was slowly ripping apart. She knew she was dying, she knew it.

"Hermione!" was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes and passed out, anything was better than this.

_"Hello?" Hermione said, not knowing whether she was actually up or not._

"Can you hear me?" she heard a voice say, was it just her speaking to herself?__

_"Draco?" she asked._

"Soon you won't be able to hear me, don't worry. Oh God…"

"What happened?!?"

"Shh. You're at the hospital. Weasley will be here soon. I'm staying and taking you home."

"Good. And you're telling me everything. Whatever you've been writing in that book and whatever happened now. I'm staying with you through this no matter what right now. Even if this is myself talking, you better promise me."

"I promise. I won't hurt you anymore. Now shh, get rest. The effects are going to wear off soon, you'll be up before you know it, I swear."__

_"You better. I don't want to feel alone after you leave."_

"I would never."

"Draco?" she never got another answer.__

**HGHGHGDMDMDMDM**

Draco had his head in his hands, disappointed that he would let Hermione near him. He should of ran as far away from her as soon as she pushed him away. He knew better…

"What the hell? MALFOY?" Ron yelled, barging through the hospital door. He ran up to his face. Malfoy suddenly sprang from his chair next to the hospital bed and stood up in front of Ron. Draco was about an inch taller than Ron, which was saying much since Ronald was a tall man. He had anger roaming in his eyes, while Malfoy was very calm, he would of flipped out on him if he wasn't Hermione's husband. He hissed at that.

"I don't know what she saw in you, Weasley," Draco whispered right to his face. "But all I know is that I'm taking her back to my house. She apparently needs me more than you."

"You hurt her! She's my fucking wife, she's coming back with me, I'm going to let you kill her like you tried to kill Harry!"

"Don't you know how to whisper?" he said, "She's trying to sleep. Don't wake her up; I don't think she wants to see you making such a commotion."

"Oh, go back to your death eater friends, Malfoy!" he continued to yell. Ron was suddenly at the wall, with Draco's hands on his throat. He grinned.

"She will be going with me. Like it or not, I don't care. You should be grateful I even got a nurse to contact you, just to let you hear that Hermione will be coming with me. If you don't want to hear it, I suggest you fuck off."

He let his hands away, and gave him a sneer. Ron had nothing to say afterward, he was probably still in shock that he used her name instead of using "mudblood" or "Granger". He laughed at the thought and sat back down next to Hermione. He only hoped that she would wake soon, it scared him a little to know that he couldn't talk to her telepathically anymore, even if it was only for a few minutes. He knew he would have to tell her everything, and she had to pick either to stay or to go. He knew problems were going to get worse after this.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a doctor came in, looking towards Ron. He shook his head in disgust and pointed to Draco. The doctor smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy will be fine; her head got mildly hurt from that fall. She can leave as soon as she wakes, but I suggest she should lay down when she gets home."

"Thanks," Draco said to the doctor and gave a death look to Ron right after the doctor left them two again.

"Mrs. _Malfoy?_ Are you kidding me?" Ron said, laughing. "That's probably the most stupid thing I heard. What happened to your wife, Malfoy? Kill her since she wasn't a pureblood, eh?"

"Fuck off, Weasley, before I kill you. That's a promise."

He kept his mouth shut once again, being scared of Draco's word. His look went back to Hermione as he heard a small movement from her body. His eyes shot up, she was awake! "Hermione!" he whispered, but loud enough that Hermione and Ron heard.

She smiled softly, "Yeah," she mumbled, before coughing. "I don't like this room. Can I get out?"

"Of course," Draco said, "I told you that you'll be coming back to my house. Weasley just wanted to make sure you're okay, right?" he said, looking at him with a dirty look.

" 'Mione, are you serious? You're going to _his _house? What have you been doing? Why is he involved in this?"

It was too much for her to handle, she still had a massive headache. She felt a hand in hers, gripping it tightly, trying to give her support. She sighed, washing the headache away from her thoughts. "Ronald, I have to go with him. I promise I'll be back," she said, not looking at his reaction and letting Malfoy pick her up and bring her to his car. She tried to ignore the stuff he was saying, it was quite hard because he was yelling.

"It'll be okay, didn't I promise I won't hurt you anymore?"

"So you did hear?" she asked in amazement, "I wasn't really talking to myself?"

He chuckled lightly. "You weren't going crazy." He assured her as he gently placed her in the passenger's seat.

She let them drive in silence as she tried to get the headache out of her system. It felt like a pinch to the pain she felt today, though. This was the most caring state she ever saw Malfoy in. It felt nice, actually.

"Draco." She mumbled.

"Yes?"

"You're telling me every little thing I need to know. I can't stand people who hide secrets from me."

"You're being hypocritical, dear," he said, "I will tell you everything, don't worry."

HGHGHDMDMDMD

**Review. What do you think he's going to say? What do you think Ron's gunna do? Thanks for reviewing, everyone. It means a lot that you're interesting in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see a very concerned Draco, sitting down on a small chair in front of her. He looked stress, his skin was paler than she ever seen it. What was making him so nervous all of a sudden?

The thought washed away, she noticed her headache wasn't as bad as before, but it was still there nonetheless. How long was she sleeping for? She found herself on his couch, with tons of blankets on her. She was quite warm, actually. She turned her head to the clock. It was 3:10!

"Where are my kids?" she asked, noticing that she heard no sound from Hugo anywhere. Or anyone, in fact.

"They're with Weasley for now. Not the best place, he's probably trying to kill my son. I needed privacy."

"Oh right…Ronald…" she groaned, slamming her head against the pillow. She could only imagine what Ron was going to do when she got home, which she wasn't excited for. He was probably furious when he saw Malfoy; she wondered what happened when she was knocked out. She was certain that it was better off that she didn't know, though. Too much was happening in one day, less than one actually.

"What's happening to me?" she cried, almost begging. "This is my second time I thought I was going to die. When is it going to happen, huh? How many more times do I have to be in so much pain that I finally think death would be a better place? What?!"

There were a few minutes of silence. He knew better than to actually answer Hermione when she was pissed off. When he saw her slam the back of her head to the pillow again, he began to talk. "There's nothing wrong with you, this shouldn't even be happening yet. It should have been months, actually…" Draco started mumbling to himself afterwards.

"Months?!" she yelled, which made her headache even worse now. "What, you wanted me to fall in love with you then take the kill?!"

"You're beginning to sound like Weasley, it's scary actually."

She ignored the comparison of the two, which would have got her angrier if she cared. She wondered how he remained so calm after everything that happened. "Please, just tell me what's going on. I want my life to be normal again."

He laughed quietly at this. "Nothing's going to be normal again."

**HGHGHGHGHGHDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Dad? Why are you so mad?" Hugo asked, Scorpius decided to do his homework with Rose, so now he was left alone. When they all arrived home, they were facing a very angry Ron. His face was redder than his hair. Rose had nothing to say to that, she acted normal as if nothing happened. Hugo, on the other hand, cared for his father and he knew something wasn't right with him and his mother.

"Nothing, nothing. Hand me that wand over there," Ron instructed him to do and Hugo didn't hesitate to do so. He watched Ronald fix up the broken mirror he previously hit before they even got home in seconds. Magic amazed him so much, he just wished he could be like James and be a wizard like him. He sighed, it wasn't his moment right now, and he knew bothering Ron more than he had do would cause more damage.

"Mom said not to use magic in the house," Hugo said, he was never the one to keep his mouth shut, plus he really wanted to know what was going on. Where was his mom, anyways? Ron mumbled something that Hugo couldn't comprehend, but he doubt that he wanted to know.

"We all break promises, you just have to get that drilled into your head and live it."

"Are you okay?" Hugo asked, he was never the one to care about people's feelings, or even notice them. He felt his frustration from when he just got home, so it had to be something big. Plus, Hugo likes to know news about them two. It was something new every day.

"Does this look good to you?" Ron asked, showing him the mirror. It was Hermione's; he got it for her as a gift. It looked like he didn't even touch it one. Hugo nodded slowly, Ron knew that his son didn't like when people ignored his questions, but that wasn't even on his mind at the moment. He didn't really mean to break her mirror, she loved that thing. It just triggered him when he stormed back into the house and it was the first thing he saw. Thank god for magic.

After Ron gently put it back to where it was, he again asked Hugo to get the phone for him. Hugo knew that Ron was calming himself since he was there. If it was just him alone, hell would of came out by now. Hugo quickly got the phone and sat on the couch, pretending to care about what was on the television. He knew who he was going to call; this had to give him some information.

"Hugo!" Rose called him from upstairs. He groaned. It was now that she had to call his name? Why not later? He felt Ron stare at him from behind, waiting for him to leave. He rolled his eyes to no one particular and went upstairs.

Right after Ron saw no sign of anyone anymore, he quickly dialed his best mate's number and hopefully someone answered. He needed someone to talk to.

"Hey!" his sister's voice greeted him sweetly.

"Let me talk to Harry." Ron said, not bothering to greet her back. His tone was dark and hoarse, as if he was crying. Of course this worried his sister.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Let me talk to Harry, Ginny. It's important." He asked her again, she knew he was going to blow soon if she didn't do what he asked.

"Whatever." Ginny mumbled and handed the phone to Harry.

"What's up?" Harry asked, he knew the tone of Ginny's voice that something was wrong with Ron. He was happy that he understood his mate so well; he'd be going crazy without him at the moment.

"Harry. This is between you and me."

"Gotcha." Harry said.

"Hermione…" it hurt him so much to say this, "She's having an affair."

"What?!" Harry asked, "Whose the scumbag?!"

"Malfoy."

Ron smiled after all he heard was screaming and yelling from Harry, he never heard him so mad before, but he knew that Malfoy was only using her to get to something. They weren't that stupid. Accidentally, Ginny figured out from Harry's screaming about Hermione. She grabbed the other phone and came into the line. She didn't talk though, knowing that if she did, Harry would have got the other phone and hung it up on her. She'd rather be sneaky and figure out what they were planning to do.

Her jaw dropped down to the ground, appalled to hear what they were saying. She hung up the phone, not wanting to hear another word of it. "Harry!" Ginny yelled in the other room. "I need to call mum, I promised her I would, and can you call him back later?"

Harry said his goodbyes and handed the phone to her with a sweet smile on his face. She would have thought of him at the cutest person ever, but she knew what they were both up too.

She needed to call Hermione as soon as possible and possibly save her from a life of hell.

**HGHGHGHGHDMDMDMDMMDMD**

"Your father is pissed at me, I can feel it," Scorpius said to Rose while copying down the homework he had to do. "He sees me as baby Malfoy, should I be scared?"

She laughed. "He couldn't hurt you if he tried. He wouldn't, anyways. I can't say the same for your father, though…what happened was pretty intense."

"I know, love triangles are so dramatic…" Scorpius mumbled, scribbling down math answers like a genius. It even took some time for Rose to figure it out; it frustrated her that she wasn't the smartest anymore. She'd catch up to him, though. "Did you know he's telling her today? Actually coming out? What do you think she's gunna do?"

She shrugged. "I talk to my mom, but I'm not that close to her. I don't think she'll believe him at first; it was hard for me to think it was true."

"You didn't seem surprised when I told you about it,"

"I hide my emotions perfectly. You'd be shocked. My mom on the other hand, I don't think she's the same as I am. She's going to be all over the place with emotions."

"I can see that. That's not our big problem though. Our problem is really—"

"It's not _our_ problem, Scorpius." Rose interrupted, paying more attention to him than her work. She looked at him, which was always awkward for her. "They are grown adults. They'll figure out what to do."

"It's my problem then!" Scorpius screamed, but only loud enough that no one from downstairs heard. He rubbed his temples together, "If you were going to become part of us, Rose, everything is going to be our problem! Even him!" she knew he was talking about her father, but she had nothing to reply to that. She was completely speechless. They had talks about this before, but Scorpius always tried to change the conversation, he said she was talking nonsense. When did she ever say something stupid?

"If I am?" she finally said, he could tell she was the happiest she ever been in a while, it was really easy to notice right now. She didn't even try to hide it, if she even could. "You mean…"

"You know exactly what I mean, dear Rose," Scorpius said, smiling as he noticed how she pushed aside her homework and jumped right on top of him, hugging the daylights out of him.

"You little prat! I love you!" she yelled, she was on top of him now, still hugging him. "I can't believe you made me wait for so long to hear an answer!"

"I never really gave an official answer," Scorpius told her, and that's when the hugging was less tight, she was going to get angry at such an answer. "I just said 'if'. That means a lot of things. I still don't think you're ready for it."

She was still on top of him, but this time she was attacking him. "I hate you! I hate you, you, you! If I were god I would punish you!"

He chuckled, playfully pushing her off, "You have your own family to worry about right now,"

She glared at him. "You know who I care about."

"Yes, yes, you reminded me so many times, how can I forget, dearest Rose? If only—" his face stopped, it was etched in disgust. "Rose, get Hugo in here right now, I feel something not good… he doesn't need to be in it."

"What's happening?"

"Just get him here!"

"Hugo!"

**HGHGHGHGHDMDMDMDM**

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Draco asked again, bringing Hermione and himself cups of water. She tapped her fingers.

"Please tell me, Draco! What's so wrong that I can't know, what's making you so nervous?"

He hissed. "You'll be scared, you'll run away. You'll do something!" he finally admitted, sitting himself on the chair across from her. She could tell how nervous he was to tell her anything, which was a shock to her; Malfoy's should never have a worry in their life.

She looked at him with a sweet smile that could have made anyone's heart melt. "Out of all people, you would think that!" she said in such an annoying voice which surprised him, she thought she would say something sweet to calm himself down. "Don't be stupid, if I was scared I would of ran away long time ago!"

He sighed. "Fine, fine… where should I start?"

"The book. Start with the book."

"Well, like I said before, I'm researching on your actions, just making sure my guesses are true. From today, I can totally sure that it is."

"Guess about what?"

He ignored her, which wasn't a surprise to her anymore. She was used to it, actually. Whenever he felt uncomfortable talking about something, he was a master at it. "Did you ever read Mythical_ Creatures- Before Times,_ Hermione?"

She nodded. "Yep, some time in 5th year. What do books have to do with it?"

"How far did you read up to?"

She shrugged. "I was bored, probably got up to the D's."

"_Aetalis,_ how about that one?"

"I don't remember, why?"

"If you did remember, I want you to know that all of that are lies. Every single one of them. I would know."

She didn't dare to speak; he only turned to look at her to see if she was still paying attention. By this time, he was standing up as if he was about to make a speech. He probably was, anyways.

"Well, some were true. They're powerful than wizards in many ways. In the early 1400's, they fought the most famous wizard of all, Nicholas Lehman. Of course they won, but I'm pretty sure that's where the truth stops.

"_Aetalis_ only happens in males," Draco went on, "they have it when they're little, but the powers don't come until you're the ages 18 to 21. Just depends on who you are. You'll feel it too, it's not friendly. You want to die for months, the pain is horrendous. It's like hundreds of lightning bolts keep hitting your chest over and over again.

"_Aetalis _are rare, of course. Probably a hundred or so. Any questions?"

All this information was so much to handle. That and that she was very confused. This was more like a lesson in Hogwarts, it fascinated her. "Yeah, how is there even more than one if they're only male?"

He nodded in approval. "I was waiting for you to ask that. Well, once someone is fully an _Aetalis,_ they have soul mates. Even if they're our worse enemy, or someone we thought we'd never be with, it could be anyone. Once they do, though, they do anything to get to that person's heart. Might take years, actually. But see, they're still human. Since they're not _Aetalis,_ you cannot do anything with them. Even hugging would be bad in some ways, kissing, as well. If you make any sexual contact, the humans in danger. _Aetalis_ are very selfish people; they want to make their mates theirs forever as soon as possible. They don't see human, _Aetalis,_ or anything else, all they think is, 'hey, that's mine, I need to claim it before anyone else does.' I only witnessed one of those in my life. If they aren't truly mates forever, the human isn't in danger; they can do whatever they want. I just figured that out recently.

To actually mate with an _Aetalis'_ soul mate, they need to make the human one of them. It's a big thing, and once it happens, almost every _Aetalis _knows who you are."

The knot in her stomach was going to her throat. She felt numb, she didn't want to understand what was happening, she didn't even want to know what happens next, but she was sucked into his story telling. "How do they do that?"

"Just a few chants and drop of both bloods. That's not the worse part though, after that, you have the proposal. It's like marriage in the race, that's why it becomes so big. The male _Aetalis_ gives the mate jewelry of their liking, say some _Aetalis_ vows and place it on them.

If the female accepts, the jewelry would become invisible and you wouldn't see it anymore. That's when the forming starts. That's all I know though, but I can say that it's probably painful than birth…"

Hermione gulped. "This explains what happened today," was all she could say at the moment. "What was your guess in your book?"

"It isn't obvious?" he asked, rolling his eyes. She was being serious. "When I first saw you, something triggered inside of me. Merlin, I don't want to seem romantic, but it was the first time I felt that, it was a good feeling. That's when it scared me, and I began to research on it. First thing was that if we were really mates, you would come to me. Secondly, after the first kiss you changed a lot. You wanted that feeling again, which is another reason. Thirdly… well, today."

"Oh my god." She said, she wanted to faint. "What are my kids going to think about this? This is so much!"

"I guess you want to know that Rose already knows everything," Draco said, acting like it didn't really matter, "Scorpius is an _Aetalis,_ too."

"They're not going to…"

"Of course not, they're kids for Merlin's sake! Yet, they both want her to become one, they've been talking about family mating."

"And that is?!"

"Basically what I said before about the soul mating. Drop of both blood, some chants, but that's it. I heard it's not worse pain as soul mating, but there's still some sort of pain in there. Basically, she'd be my daughter as well."

She was angry that no one dare told her about this, but she understood why Rose never said anything. It would have been much better to hear it from Draco's voice. "Well, I go with Rose on this one. Make me yours." She said, with no doubt in her voice.

He sighed. "You don't know the half of it, you can't just become one without knowing what you're going to get into."

"Why don't you tell me, then? Even though I can tell you I am still going to choose my answer I have in mind, but it would be nice to know what my future life is going to be like."

The perfect silence between them was ruined by Hermione's cell phone going off.

"What? I knew I left it at home."

"Weasley must have put it in your purse when we were at the hospital, I guess." He said, his voice was disgusted now since he had to be reminded of him.

She went through her purse and found the call was from Ginny. That was really weird, especially calling her on her cell phone. She mouthed to Malfoy that it wasn't Ron and he needed to be quiet. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was going to keep his mouth shut. He was probably pissed someone had to call her.

"Hermione!?" a worried voice whispered.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. This was so much to deal with in one day, it was absolutely crazy!

"Can't talk much. Harry's in the room. Hermione, get home. Doesn't matter where you are, get home, NOW!" With that, she hung up without a goodbye.

Hermione was shaking. She was so afraid to know what was happening there. She looked at Malfoy with sad eyes; he didn't know what was going on.

"I have to go." She whispered, standing up and was heading to the door in a fast pace.

"No way in hell you're leaving without me," he mumbled to her at the door, and made her follow him to her car. "What's the rush?"

"My friend called. She was worried. She told me to get to my house as soon as possible. My kids are there, Draco! Scorpius is there!"

His eyes widen. He forgot about the kids, he just thought of them were being safe and quiet at her house. "This isn't going to work. There's traffic ahead, it'll take us several minutes." Before she opened his door, he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Remember what I said before, don't open your eyes and breathe normally. This is one of my amazing _Aetalis_ magic. _Exsto diligo domus!_

He hadn't given her time to calm herself down, which meant she didn't breathe very well. She was holding tightly to his arm that he even knew it would bruise later. When they were at her house seconds later, she was yelling for her dear life. "I'm alive! Why don't you give me time!?"

"We're here. I'll stay out here, but I'll see exactly what's happening. I won't let anyone get hurt, now go."

She ran off to her front door, everything looked fine. Was this a sick joke? The house was cleaner than normal, maybe that was the joke. "Hello?" she yelled out, no one answered. She heard footsteps above her, it was more like stomping. She ran upstairs, to see a very frightened Rose and a pissed off Scorpius. Rose was sitting in a corner; her eyes were so big and scary than she ever saw it before. Scorpius was standing up, right next to Rose, as if he was protecting her. It reminded her of her and Malfoy. "Rose, Scorpius! What happened?!"

Scorpius calmly gave Hermione a ripped piece of paper that was in a ball. She took it and began to unfold it.

_I'm leaving with Hugo; I'm going to Harry's. He's pissed off as well.  
P.S: I broke the mirror I bought for you and then repaired it with magic. Did that with all of your other stuff, too._

"Scorpius," Hermione said sternly. "Go downstairs with your father, you to Rose."

They didn't need to ask what she was about to do, it was obvious. Her heart was broken into two; the water was blurring out her vision before she hit the ground and finally had a breakdown. She ripped the paper up in pieces, yelling in frustration as she did.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled through the door, bending down to see a crying Hermione.

"He took Hugo!" she said, not looking at him. "He took my baby!"

He said nothing as he let her cry on his shoulder. His good shirt was going to be wet as a river, but that was the least of his worries.

"We'll get him back, and Weasley's gunna wish he was never alive."

**Review.  
What do you think is going to happen? : )  
How do you think Ron actually got away with taking Hugo with Rose and Scorpius there?  
Sorry if this is going too fast, there's other stuff that's going to happen as well.**  
**By the way, **_**Aetalis **_**is pronounced ATE-AH-LIS. Easy, right? : )**


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?" asked Draco, his arms around a worried Hermione's neck as they sat on the couch. This didn't bother the kids; they were actually waiting for something between the two to happen. Rose and Scorpius were sitting on a different chair. Rose's face was still red with all the crying, but her eyes showed anger. It scared her mother to see Rose in such a state like she was about to kill someone. Draco was proud of that.

"He got off the phone, Scorpius said something bad was happening," Rose said first before Scorpius could say anything, he didn't interrupt her, "Before we knew it, Ron was in my room asking for Hugo. Scorpius didn't even need to tell me something bad was going to happen – it looked obvious when he came in. I told Hugo to come back with me, but Ron said it was important. He said they're gunna visit Harry and Ginny.

Of course I tried to stop Hugo, but nothing was working, and Ron was only getting angrier that I was trying to stop it. He asked if I wanted to go to, but I declined it—"

"Declined?" Scorpius chuckled, "why don't you use the words, 'scream, yelled, and cursed no!' When Mr. Weasley did ask her, she nearly blew all of our heads off. Gods, the words I didn't even think she knew…"

Rose blushed a little, but motioned him to be quiet. "Uh, anyways, he only thought I was saying that because I was getting to be a…" she faded her words as she looked at Scorpius.

"A Malfoy's girl, not to forget that he was yelling 'you're just like your mum- a traitor!' " he added into her sentence. Hermione could feel Malfoy's arms tense around her, he already disliked the redhead, but he was never going to really hurt him since Hermione still cared for him. But now, she didn't really know if she could stop him to do what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, that. As Scorpius would say, I freaked out on him again, and then he just…left. Apparated with Hugo. Now we're here. I want to catch him," with that last sentence, her eyes became deadly. When she said that, she meant she wanted to hurt him in such ways that Hermione could never see her daughter the same way again if she did such things.

"Not if I get to him first," Draco hissed, which made him and Rose make eye contact and smile as if this was a murder contest to see who would get to him first. If she wasn't Hermione's daughter, she would definitely think she's a Malfoy, no doubt.

"Can we not think about killing him first?" Hermione insisted, "I need Hugo back!"

"We will," Draco assured her, "he'll be fine by the time we get him, no need to worry."

"Of course I'm worried!" Hermione cried, "He's my son!"

"Shh," Draco murmured, as he kissed her neck. She felt calmer, but she still worried, and Draco's words weren't going to help her about it. As this went on for a few moments, and he knew Hermione was a little bit better, he talked again. "So, is Potter in this and his wife? Or is it just one person I need to take care of? I wouldn't mind ripping apart another Weasley though…"

"Draco!" she scowled. He gave her a playful smile as she rolled her eyes and continued to talk. "I think it's only Harry. I'm not surprised, he's Ron's best mate. _Ginny,_ on the other hand, I think she's more furious with Ron. I also think she doesn't have much of a problem with you," she looked at Draco, "so I expect if your eyes ever meet you will give her respect."

He shrugged. "As long as she keeps her thoughts to herself, I'll be fine with the redhead."

"We need to go there," Scorpius said, after his little whisper conversation to Rose, "we need to get to the Magical world. We need to do it as soon as possible."

"I know," Draco said, "But we need to do other things first, we need a plan. "

They all had a moment of silence at first, thinking of the best way to get to Ron and take Hugo back from him. Hermione wasn't really afraid of Ron, he wasn't the smartest person alive, but she knew Harry was one of the most powerful wizards she ever met. If Harry was pissed as Ron said he was, he would make sure they didn't get two feet near Hugo. He was a nice man, but when he needed to, he could kill someone in a heartbeat. He wasn't always like that, he just turned out like that when the years got longer and he got older.

"I have one," Rose finally said, and everyone suddenly looked at her. She was a smart child, after all. "Scorpius and I get transferred to Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure Ron already did that as soon as he got to Uncle Harrys. We'll get to Hugo as you get Ron. We could do the _Aetalis _transform in the Magical world, as well. So you could explain more about it. Plus, I always wanted to go to Hogwarts anyway!"

Draco looked more than pleased. "Don't take my kindness for granted," he said, "But that was simply brilliant!"

Rose's eyes were filled with happiness. Hermione never smiled so much to see her daughter that happy before. She wasn't so happy with moving back yet, but she knew she would have to sooner or later. She let her daughter take in the attention; Hermione enjoyed seeing Rose like that. Better than seeing her murder-hungry.

"So it's settled," Draco said, "We'll be going there as soon as we can. This means, Scorpius and I need to go back home and get our stuff." He stood up, looking at Hermione. "We'll be back in ten minutes, if anything. So hurry up, I'm never the person who likes to be late."

"I figured that," Hermione sighed and stood up. She didn't want to go in her room and remember the memories of her and Ron, but she had to do what she had to do. "Rose, go upstairs and get your books and whatever else." The girl nodded and ran upstairs, making sure she didn't get on Draco's bad side of being late.

"I'll be waiting outside in the car," Scorpius said as he waved Rose goodbye.

"Oh no, we're Vidoring there. I was in a rush,"

"Vidoring?!" Scorpius said, exciting. "I haven't done that in forever!" he ran outside, waiting for his father to say his goodbyes and get back to his house.

"That's what it's called, huh?" Hermione asked as his arms embraced her waist. "I need to learn so much."

"The education is easy," Draco said, bringing her closer, "but actually trying to do it is hard. You'll have all the time in the world to get it right."

He brought her in for a kiss, as their lips collided as if they haven't seen each other in ages. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she felt some sort of aura around herself. She opened her eyes a little and saw some neon green wrapped around them both. He noticed this too, and he quickly let her go.

He cursed in his breath. "That won't happen for longer, thank Merlin." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as walked out of the house. She watched from the window as he and Scorpius popped away from her house just like that. She quickly got into her room, not really knowing what she needed.

She only brought a suitcase full, consisting of few outfits, accessories, and Ron's note. She knew when she got to the Wizard World, she'd bring Rose to a few clothe stores, so they both can go shopping.

She laid down on her bed for probably the last time. She closed her eyes, sighing. What exactly happened? Just the other day, it seemed like Ron was right next to her, sleeping peacefully away. Now, all everyone else thought about was hurting the guy in many ways. All she thought about was getting back Hugo safe with her again. She knew the future wouldn't consist of Ron anymore, but that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Draco was in her future now, and she didn't mind. Having a family with him didn't seem so bad. Plus, she'd be something else. She didn't know if she should be that excited for that or not, but she seemed pretty interested in the new race she just figured out about.

Now she was going back to Hogwarts. This made her a bit nervous; she hated the fame she got after Harry defeated Voldemort. She didn't like when people stopped her saying, "hey, you're Hermione! You helped saved our world!" It was nice the first few months, but it just got annoying afterwards. She just hoped after all these years, people wouldn't really say much. She knew Rose would like it in Hogwarts, though, she would meet new people. She'd be with James, Albus, and Lily. Plus, she could use magic.

"Mom?" Rose came into her room, confused why she was laying down. "Are you tired?"

"No," she said, getting up from the bed and making sure the bed sheet looked perfect. If she ever came back to this house, which she had a feeling she would later in the future, she wanted everything to look perfect. "Just waiting for you to be ready."

"I am," she said, smiling, "and so are Draco and Scorpius. He wanted me to get you so he wouldn't have killed you for being so late,"

She rubbed her temples. "Gods that man is fast. Let's get downstairs before he Avada Kedavra's one of us."

"He what?" Rose asked.

Hermione giggled to herself. "Nothing, a bad wizard joke." She told her daughter as they entered the living room, to see two certain blondes. Both of their hair was gelled back and their amazing pale skin looked exactly the same. They looked so perfect it was scary. She noticed how they had nothing with them.

"Where's your stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I have a nice place in the Wizarding World, my father gave it to me on my 18th birthday, I already brought my stuff there." He came closer to the girls, and took both of their suitcases. He mumbled something and they were suddenly out of his hands. "I'll bring you shopping before you go to school," Draco told Rose, "you have to dress like a Malfoy."

Rose blushed again at this, remembering that before she got to Hogwarts, she wouldn't be a Weasley anymore. She'd be a Malfoy, which made her happy. "Got it," Rose replied.

"Same to you," Draco said to Hermione, looking at what she was wearing. "You're one powerful witch, you know that? I don't get why you don't let people see that. You should flaunt like, like –"

"Like a Malfoy, I know," she smiled. He nodded, with a smug face.

"I wouldn't like the sound of that," Scorpius moaned, "This means I have to go shopping too. Father's a maniac when it comes to that!"

"I won't let him go to nuts," Hermione said.

"That's what you think. When it comes to that kind of stuff, he completely loves it. He could spend the whole day if he wanted to. Trust me, I would know."

"He knows me," Draco shrugged to Hermione. "So, you ready?" he asked, and she knew what was going to happen again. She hated this part.

"Rose never did this before," Hermione said, "tell her what she has to do, please." She was more scared for her daughter to freak out and think she was dying, but she knew in the back of her mind that Rose probably wouldn't react the same way she did the first time.

Draco went closer to Rose, "we're going to do _Aetalis_ magic," once he said that, her eyes shot up with excitement. "It's going to be scary. You have to breathe normally, and close your eyes. If you don't, it's going to be dangerous. Your mother thinks the same things going to happen to you as what happened to her. If you don't think about it, you'll be in our world in a matter of no time."

She nodded. "Don't think, just breathe. Just like sleeping. I think that's easy."

"Yeah, once you become an _Aetalis _it won't feel as weird, promise." He grabbed a hold of Rose's hand, and Hermione's in the other, while Rose grabbed Scorpius'. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Draco asked, in a mocking way. Hermione nudged him a little and he laughed. "Alright…_ Exsto Regius Moenia!"_

The punching feeling came back to Hermione again. Just as worse as the other times. Her hands felt numb, and the pain could have made her unconscious, she didn't understand why it didn't yet. She would never get used to this kind of pain. Suddenly, she felt like her body was on fire. Only for a second though, and then she found her knees wobbly and she collapsed on the floor again, the same with Rose.

They both opened their eyes. "Rose! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, she wanted to get up, but she still felt the punching feeling in her, it would fade away soon.

"Yeah," she whispered, "it felt…strange. I hope that changes."

"You're still human; of course that magic would be more than powerful. When you turn into an _Aetalis,_ it feels like nothing." Draco said, helping Hermione up as Scorpius did the same with Rose.

They both checked the house out. It fascinated Rose more than Hermione, because most of it was magic. Rose could have died of happiness right there and then. She looked through every moving picture there was in that room. Some were of Draco and his father, some of other famous wizards, and others of some cities. The room was about the size of Hermione's house, and it didn't really surprise her. Malfoys always had to have everything perfect plus some more. The furniture was silver and green, Slytherin colors. With a snap of his fingers, the fireplace came to life. This brought Hermione's attention to the flames as Draco began to speak.

"Father always liked to spoil me," Draco started. "It's an old castle. It's a Malfoy one. It'll be Scorpius' sooner or later."

Draco and Hermione took a seat on the green couch as the kids took a seat in the lounge chair, which was big enough for both of them. Draco placed his arms around her neck again, as he began to talk again.

"Well, I have to tell you everything you're going to get yourself into. It won't be that pretty, I can tell you that."

"Shoot," Rose eagerly said, she just wanted to get transformed as soon as she could.

"Hmm," Draco thought for a moment, thinking of how to start. "Well, you know the procedure will be painful. It would be hard to hide it. Well, for you, Hermione, when you turn into one, you're going to be the same." He could tell she was confused. "You know when I said you'll have all the time in the world to learn what you need to do? Well, I wasn't exaggerating. You do have the time; you stop aging after you find your mate. Well, you actually stop aging after you mate with them. You could die, though, by anything. If no one touches you though, you'll be immortal."

"Does this mean if Rose finds her mate at her age… she'll stay that age forever?!"

"Gods no, she's still a child. Just like any other _Aetalis,_ her powers wouldn't come until her years of 18 through 21."

"So I'm completely useless till then." Rose said, disappointed.

"Not really, you're going to learn using magic with your wand, and since you're going to become an _Aetalis _as well, you'll be a little stronger than everyone else in Hogwarts."

"Better than nothing."

He nodded. "Plus, she would have to mate first anyway to stop aging. Also, since we're mates, we could read each other's minds. I think I like that one the best. It's not like we hear each other thoughts 24/7, but when we need to talk and we're not close enough we can just call each other through the mind."

Hermione didn't mind that, she could keep close contact with Draco anytime she needed to. She smiled at him, letting him know that she liked that as well. He kept going on.

"Oh, that's right. _Aetalis_ are deadly creatures if you get them pissed off. They'll kill without remorse. I've watched my father rip to pieces some guy that tried to touch my mother. They are really jealous creatures. If I dare saw Weasley lay a hand on what's mine, he'd be dead.

When you're transformed into an _Aetalis_, you'll officially be a Malfoy. So you could forget your last name right now, it won't be much longer until it wouldn't be your name anymore."

Hermione was honestly disappointed, but she didn't say a word. She wanted to get married and have a wedding, but she guessed that Draco wasn't like that. She took her eyes off of him for a moment, taking in something she really didn't want to, but hid the disappointment from her face when she looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he always knew whenever she wasn't perfectly happy.

"Nothing, taking in all of this is a lot," she lied. It was a lot, but she could get used to that change.

He looked at her for a moment, and then started talking again. "Right. This one should be obvious, but just letting it out there, that regular pain for humans are nothing for us. Probably just a tickle. But like I said, obvious. There are a lot of other minor details you'll figure out by yourselves, I just gave you the bigger ones. Oh yeah, the worse one…" Draco paused for a second, over thinking his words, "There's only a few of us left. The leader of the race, Adalhard Johnson, he's the strongest man I know. He knows when an _Aetalis_ is born. Usually, he'll leave them alone…if they're males. He only allows very few female _Aetalis,_ he thinks very lowly of them. Once he knows two females are born, I don't know what he'll think of it. You know everything you need to know."

"I'm still doing it," Rose immediately answered, and then they all looked at Hermione.

Of course she was hesitating! Rose could get hurt by this man! She knew Draco wouldn't allow it though, she knew he would risk his life for her once she became his blood. His fingers massaged her neck as she was thinking, which calmed her a bit. She sighed; of course she knew what she had to do. She wanted to do it anyways.

"I'm in," she finally said, and they let out a smile.

"We'll do it tonight. For now, we really need to buy you clothes. It'll be quicker than you think."

"What a lie!" Scorpius added.

**HGHGHGHGDMDMDMDM**

"Draco, seriously, I think the amount of clothes you got me is more than I weigh. I think we're good for a few years. Especially with Rose, don't spoil the girl. She's going all over the place, buying whatever fits her."

He chuckled. "Good, at least she knows how to shop. Stop complaining and try this on," Draco handed her an outfit, "and this too…"

"I'm going to the dressing room now before you overload me with clothes."

"They'll be more by the time you get out!" he yelled to her as she walked away from him to the fitting room.

"What did I say?" Scorpius said, laughing as he saw Hermione rolled her eyes. "He takes it overboard. He doesn't like when you wear the same thing twice."

"Apparently." She said through the fitting room, trying on something that fit her perfectly. She looked at the price tag, it was more than she ever saw a piece of clothing ever cost. She sighed as she put her regular clothes on; she had to get some way not to make him pay for this.

"How'd it go?" Scorpius asked as she slouched on a chair near the dressing rooms, hoping that Draco didn't catch her.

"It fits perfectly," she groaned, "cost more than whatever I made in a year. I have to get to hide it."

"Yeah, you'd think it would be easy, since he bought you hundreds of other outfits."

"This is our fifth store for Merlin's sake!" she said, as she saw a certain blonde coming her way. "Great. Let's see what I can do."

"I'm going to go before he makes me try on something else, good luck!" Scorpius said as he ran off. She cursed under her breath.

"Does it look nice?" Draco asked as he saw the clothes he handed her before. "Do you like it?"

"No, I hate it," she lied. "It doesn't fit anyway, put it back."

"Liar. I never make mistakes, this is your correct size," he said as he made her stand up again. "Red looks best on you," he breathed onto her neck, "Very sexy, as well."

She pushed him away, rolling her eyes. "This isn't worth the money for. Please, don't buy it."

He looked at the tag, and looked at her with shock. "This isn't expensive! I bought you stuff that cost more!"

She placed her hand on her face. "Wonderful," she said sarcastically.

"C'mon, have fun. Rose is completely taking everything I'm giving her. I think I'm going to like her as a Malfoy, actually."

"Probably will. Please, if you buy this, can we _please_ leave? I think I'm sick of shopping for the next year."

He sighed, he never liked leaving. "If it makes you happy,"

Her smile was ear to ear, "Thank god!" she said as she brought him to a hug.

Rose was sad that she had to leave, as well. Draco promised her that one day it would just be her and him so no one else bothered the two. Scorpius and Hermione had no problem with that, they rather stay at home then get 'tortured' as they said.

"We're here," Draco said as they finally got to the castle. Instead of using magic of getting there, they walked. It was only a five minute walk, it wasn't so bad. Draco had to vidor the clothes back there, though. That was too much to carry. "Appreciate what you see now. Tomorrow, everything will be different."

**Review.  
Vidoring is just like apparating, except its **_**Aetalis**_** magic. (VIH-DOOR-ING)  
Next chapter will be the transform, oh yay! : )  
What do you think Rose and Scorpius are going to be sorted in? What's going to happen with them and Hugo?  
Review what you think ; ) Thanks everyone for reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

BEFORE THE CHAPTER STARTS…  
Hi Suzzanne, thank you for that review. I'm sorry that I confused you, I tend to do that a lot. D : Anyways, did you notice how everyone else wanted to really hurt Ron but Hermione had no intention to? Or that when she was lying down on her bed she was thinking about Ron for a little bit? Of course she still cared about him. I'm trying to make Hermione over-react for now, but of course Ron has a right to have Hugo. Hermione just freaked out over the fact that Ron took him to Harry's just because she was Draco, and that Ron called her a traitor. She's not trying to tear the family apart, but it's kind of obvious now that there's no more of Ron and Hermione being together. She has no reason to hurt him in any way… for now : )

Now that's somewhat cleared up, let's get back to the story. : )

"I have to tell you, I saw the transform before, don't think I'm exaggerating when I say they're painful. You cannot hide it. You're going to pass out, which is better anyway since then you won't need to feel it anymore." Draco informed her, getting the _Aetalis_ charm book out. It looked like it hadn't been touched for ages. It was really dusty, when he wiped it away she saw the red leather cover it had. It was thousands of pages. Without difficulty, Draco went to the exact page for the mate chant. He mumbled the words to himself, until he found what he needed.

"Scorpius, bring Rose outside of the room please, I don't need her seeing this yet." Draco commanded his son to do. Scorpius had no hesitation when he escorted Rose out of the room.

"Thank God for this being soundproof," he muttered, before showing Hermione the chant. "We both need to say this when we share blood. We're doing this the old fashion way. Cut your palm."

She hesitated before doing so. Blood was never her thing and she always got a little sick whenever see saw the sight of it. She quickly made a straight cut of blood from her hands. She handed the knife to Draco immediately, almost about to throw up. She didn't show that to him, though. He cut his palm with no emotion. She guessed that he saw so much blood in the war times that he was so used to it. She should have been too, but people were different.

"Remember what to say?" Draco asked, she nodded quickly; she didn't want to feel the blood in her hand anymore, it felt like a pond.

He squeezed her hand lightly at first, their palms barely touching. "_Humanus fio creatura per vis sic validus nos mos diligo insquequo nos intereo"_ Gradually, his grip got tighter and the chanting got louder. "_Humanus fio creatura per vis sic validus nos mos diligo insquequo nos intereo…"_ It suddenly became into screaming, so loud that the cabinet near them was shaking and a vase fell off of it. Just in that moment, everything stopped. She felt as if someone pushed her away from Draco and fell to the ground. She was more in shock then pain. She looked at her hand, there was nothing there anymore.

"We don't have much time, get up," he said, and she gathered herself up right next to him again.

"I bought this when we went out shopping. I put some spells on it, so it's officially _Aetalis_ jewelry. Nice, eh?" Hermione's eyes widen when she finally saw the necklace. It was silver, with a little green at the top, and then when it got to the bottom, it was fully green. It was a unique choice of a necklace, but it was gorgeous nonetheless. "Once this goes on you, it'll turn invisible. Once that happens, the forming starts."

She nodded, knowing what she was getting herself into. She was scared of course, but she let him gently put it around her neck and kissed her forehead. "It'll be over soon, I swear," he muttered before he turned around, she guessed that he didn't want to see her in pain, but he would definitely hear her.

It wasn't bad at first, it felt like the same pain she did the first time she popped into Italy with Draco that day. Her knees became wobbly, and instead of fighting it, she just let herself fall to the ground. The pain in her gut kept going on and on, but it didn't bother her as much.

Suddenly, the necklace faded away slowly and now it showed her bare neck like it wasn't even there at all. It seriously did feel like lightning bolts were hitting her in the gut over and over again, she'd rather be in Hell itself than be in the pain. "Ugh!" she bellowed; which probably ruined Draco's ear drums for the next year. "Draco!" she screamed when she noticed he still wasn't looking at her. She was surprised she had any energy left, but she wanted to see him one more time before she became an _Aetalis._ He turned to her that he saw her face, which was full of immense pain, his face scrunched up. It was strange seeing her like this and not trying to help.

Hermione screamed some more after it felt like her blood was boiling. "Gods! Kill me now!" she cried, her hands covering her face, trying to cool herself down. She felt like she was 100 degrees.

"It'll get better… you'll be fine in no time," Draco tried to assure her, but he knew anything he said or did would do nothing to help her. She was going through something every female _Aetalis_ had to go through once in their life. Soon, she would be his mate, which he grinned a little bit at that. If she saw him smiling she'd probably kill him right there and then. Her screams of agony made him want to be deaf.

"It got me in the heart!" was her last scream before she quickly shut her eyes to a deep unconsciousness. He finally sighed in relief as he went closer to her now. He went to touch her, she was burning. It felt like he was holding a pan on the stove when he brought her to lie on the couch.

"Get good rest. I'm not sure if you could hear me right now, but if you can, don't wake up so quickly. You need a good sleep. I am going to your daughter now, just know she won't have it _that_ bad as you…" he kissed her cheek before departing her. It was only for moments though, he only had to call Scorpius to bring Rose in. They were both outside of his house, Rose was staring deep into the little pond Draco had in the backyard, and he guessed the magical creatures that swam in there amused her. "Rose, Scorpius. If you can." Draco said as they ran to get close to him and went into the same room as Hermione.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked, looking at her mother. She looked pale as ever. She looked worried, now she was having second thoughts?

"She's fine now, don't worry, you won't have it worse." He said, as he began to ask the same thing for Rose to do. Unlike Hermione, Rose was very cooperative with cutting her palm. He nodded in approval; she was going to be something special in the future. He also asked Scorpius to do so as well. Scorpius looked surprised at first, but he knew if he hesitated that Rose and Draco would talk about him being a coward. He did it as well; he winced a little when he did so.

"What? My hand won't be as perfect anymore." Scorpius said, as the blood dropped a little blood into a cup. Draco did the same afterward, and then Rose.

"I'm going to have to drink that?" Rose asked, disgusted. "I'm sorry, that's gross. I'm not a vampire."

Draco and Scorpius laughed at that. "I'm adding some other sorts of stuff in there as well, you won't taste the blood, but I'm guessing you're gunna taste something more…sweet. It's _Aetalis_ seasoning, I'm not sure why it's supposed to be added, but I guess it was for tasting purposes.

Strangely, the _Aetalis_ chant we have to sing is half/half. There's little _Aetalis_ chant, and then there's English words. It's pretty simple." He told Rose while she was re-reading the words in the book.

"Meus humanus vita est iam ut an terminus pro iam capiam a novus vita … am I saying that right?" Rose asked, speaking the words very slowly. "Not very good with these."

Draco looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Scorpius, hold hands with her." Draco commanded, noticing the bloody hands still. Scorpius grabbed hers, which made her gasp softly. She didn't really expect him to do it so fast. They watched in amazement as their hands mended up themselves, leaving no mark.

"My hand!" Scorpius said happily, looking at it proudly as he swiped it away from Rose's hand. She rolled her eyes. Draco laughing quietly to himself at this, Rose knew him to well to actually be mad at that.

"Alright, now let's get started." Draco said, as Rose finally memorized the words by heart and put the book down.

"Meus humanus vita est iam ut an terminus pro iam capiam a novus vita…" Draco started, and then Rose quietly came in, muttering the sentence over and over again until her voice became louder and pronounced the words better. "Meus humanus vita est iam ut an terminus pro iam capiam a novus vita…"

Rose suddenly felt a rope squeezing her tightly around her body. She looked at herself, there was nothing there. She looked at Draco, he had the same feeling as well.

He turned to his son. "Okay, this is when we say the next part. Scorpius, come closer please. You'll start. Take Rose's hand," he handed Scorpius the book, "and say these words."

Scorpius scanned through the words, and memorized the words quickly. Scorpius coughed before he started saying the sentence. "Gotta make sure I do this perfectly…" he mumbled as he looked at Rose. "Alright. Rose Jane… uh, what would I call her?" he turned back to Draco.

He sighed, he seemed disgusted again. "She's still a Weasley."

He nodded and turned back to Rose. "I, Scorpius Draco Malfoy, take Rose Jane Weasley as part of the Malfoy heir and as my sister. When accepting, you understand the dangers you will face. But as a family, we'll all unite together and face the consequences. If you understand and accept, keep a hold of my hand and answer 'aye.' "

Draco understood why that would be a proposal like that. Females were looked down upon in their race; making a female a family would make that family very brave, since they were most likely going to be low to the other _Aetalis_. Draco knew none of the others would dare think of that about him, though.

"Aye," Rose said, and it broke up Draco's thoughts. Instantly, Rose's and Scorpius' hands pushed away from each other like two magnets repelling.

Draco went closer to Rose, knowing now it was his turn and that soon enough she would be in pain almost as bad as her mother was minutes before. He took her hand and looked at her straight in the eye. Rose was the younger version of Hermione, he hardly saw any Ron in her, but when he stared long enough he noticed some resemblance.

"I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, take Rose Jane Weasley as part of the Malfoy heir and as my daughter. When accepting, you understand the dangers you will face. But as a family, we'll all unite together and face the consequences. If you understand and accept, keep a hold of my hand and answer 'aye.'"

Rose laughed a little, she didn't want Draco to notice, but he did. She knew she was gunna get it after the transforming was over. "Aye," she smiled sweetly at the man who sneered at her. So what? She found his full name quite unique.

Draco felt the push their hands had after some force made him move several feet away from her. He almost tripped over his feet.

"I don't think you want to watch this," Draco whispered to his son as they both saw Rose's face wince in pain, it was only just starting. He knew Scorpius cared about Rose more than anything, he didn't understand why, but he knew Scorpius did.

Scorpius turned his back to Rose, but he knew that wouldn't really help. He tried covering his ears after he heard Rose scream over and over again in terrible pain. Scorpius was just on the edge of losing it and go near her and somewhat try to comfort her, but before he could move an inch to look back at her, she was already on the ground, she passed out.

"Thank God…" Scorpius mumbled to himself, hoping Draco didn't hear him.

"Let's bring these girls to some beds to get normal sleep. Grab Rose and follow me." Draco instructed Scorpius, while he was already picking up Hermione on the couch to the next room. Scorpius scurried to Rose's unconscious body and put her over his shoulder, he was happy she was very skinny.

He followed Draco into a room he didn't even go in yet. There were about five twin size beds in there; it almost looked like a nurse's office. Scorpius gently placed Rose's body in the bed next to Hermione's. They both watched as they slept peacefully, grateful that they didn't have to hear any more painful screaming.

All of a sudden, the silence was gone by a phone call. Draco sighed, and looked at his phone. His eyes became in shock, and looked back at the girls. "So soon? Weird…" Draco mumbled, and answered the phone.

"Hello," Draco answered. "Already? I just did that a few minutes ago… Right now is not a good time for them… Oh, uh, right, uh, I understand that, but she wasn't my true mate…Right…"

Right after Draco said that sentence, Scorpius knew who it was. He could understand why Draco was a little afraid of his father at the moment; he thought he was going to disown him because of Hermione. He could also tell that Lucius didn't like the fact that Draco did anything without his permission. He usually wanted to meet the girl first, or pick her out. He picked out Draco's last wife, which wasn't much of a good idea.

By the time Scorpius was done thinking, Draco was already off the phone. "I didn't want to talk to him long. Gods, is he pissed. I hope when they meet, chaos won't abrupt."

Scorpius shrugged. "He's old enough to be mature."

Draco didn't really want to talk to his son about his father problems, so he just nodded and looked back at the two girls who were now Malfoys. He couldn't wait till they both woke up and they figured that out, too. "I have so much to do right now, and you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Me? Why?" Scorpius asked, confused. He didn't say he would do anything else!

Draco chuckled at his son's quick response. "You're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, kid. Treat those years right, and you'll have a good time."

"You said you hated Hogwarts," Scorpius replied, not really wanting to go to Hogwarts. Draco didn't want his own son to have the same hatred he had during his school years, because he knew if he was more optimistic about it when he was younger and had no war at the time, he would have loved it.

He looked at his son, then at the sleeping girls again. "It's only because I never had someone to love it with."

**Review. How do you think Draco's dads gunna like that his mate was Hermione?  
How do you think Harry's kids are gunna like Rose, even if she's officially a Malfoy?  
Tell me your thoughts about this story : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up, with a bad pain in her eye. She closed it immediately and pretended to be asleep again. She knew Draco would be mad for her sleeping late, but her brain was telling her that she shouldn't be up yet. She opened her eyes a little, to see a room she never saw before. She opened her eyes fully this time, to see Rose right beside her. She wasn't sleeping either, by the way Rose was moving very little to try to get comfortable.

"Rose?" Hermione whispered quietly, only that her daughter could hear. Rose moved a little to Hermione's side, to notice that she wasn't just hearing things and that her mother was up.

"It's almost ten… in the evening." Rose muttered, disappointed. Hermione knew that Rose always woke up before dawn, or at least she liked to. She never slept a minute after nine in the morning. It was then Hermione remembered what happened before.

"Rose! Rose!" she exclaimed, "We're _Aetalis_!"

Rose's eyes opened. She had forgotten that it happened as well. She suddenly stood up, but Hermione quickly told her to lie back down on the bed. Rose frowned; she didn't like lying in bed more than she had to.

"I'm excited as much are you are, sweetie," Hermione told her, "But I could only imagine Draco when we wake up…he'd probably want to make us do so many things."

That didn't help Rose's frown any better. Hermione knew that Rose wouldn't mind whatever Draco wanted her to do, she had all the energy plus more for whatever the missions he could put her on. Hermione heard footsteps, but no one was in the room. She guessed super hearing came when she turned into an _Aetalis_, and she knew it was Draco's steps. "Rose, close your eyes," Hermione mumbled, it was so quiet that Hermione herself could hardly hear herself say it. She knew Rose could hear it, though. She also heard the footsteps. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Seconds later, Draco came into the room, with Scorpius. Hermione wanted to see Draco, now that she felt like a new person. Her headache was burning, was this also something that happened when someone turned into an _Aetalis_? She twitched a little. She felt Draco sit down on her bed and grabbed her hands. He took it to his lips and kissed it. "You okay?" he asked. He knew she was awake and she sighed. It was impossible to fool the man.

"Fine," she said, "I have a huge headache," she opened her eyes and saw the gorgeous man next to her. He still looked the same, which Hermione smiled in relief. She was scared that everyone would look different once she woke up. He still looked like the same man she saw before she passed out. She turned to her side and saw Scorpius talking to Rose as well. She ignored the kids and went back into looking back at Draco. "I'll live through it."

"Great to hear," he said. "You had a nice sleep?"

"Don't really remember anything, but I guess," she shrugged. She wanted to get up and move around, but she knew she couldn't until Draco got off of the bed. She didn't mind, she liked seeing him again.

It was suddenly silence in the whole room, until the two young _Aetalis_ ran out the door, laughing. "Scorpius!" and "Rose!" was both said in unison as Hermione and Draco ran after them both downstairs. Usually, Hermione would have slowed down a little bit since the house and staircase was huge, but she still had breath left when she finally stopped when she saw both of the kids near the door.

"If you guys weren't paying attention to just each other, you'd hear the door knocking." Scorpius said and Rose giggled as Hermione blushed a little bit. Draco didn't find any of this funny, as a serious look went upon his face. Hermione was curious and a bit worried on what was outside that door. Another knock.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked as she grabbed Draco's arm. It was stiff, like the rest of his body. She tightened the grip a little bit which made him jump back into reality. She got scared for a second, but got back her breath. "Draco?

"Go in the next room with Rose," Draco whispered into his mate's ear. "I'll explain later."

Without any questions, Hermione walked away quickly, and gestured Rose to come with her. She waved to both of the boys and left.

"Is it who I think it is?" Scorpius asked. Draco shrugged and was about to answer the door.

"We won't know till we answer it," Draco said and opened the door with a surprise look on his face. There were four people outside of that door, consisting of two girls and two guys, all looking at him.

"Told you we shouldn't have come," one of the men said. He had to be in his late 20's by the way his voice sounded. His hair barely made it to his eye, just touching the eyebrows. He looked tired, like he just had to walk miles just to come here, which in the look in his eyes were disappointment. He stood about an inch taller than Draco, which freaked him out the most – he wouldn't tell the man that, though. Just standing there, he looked a little on the weird side.

"Oh shush!" The girl said in a rush. She was the total opposite of him; she was very jumpy and happy. Her hair just reached her ears; it matched perfectly with the shape of her delicate face. She was a platinum blonde; the color that it was hard to believe it was her natural hair color. Her ocean blue eyes could fool any men; she was a pretty girl. "We don't know anything yet!"

The other two stayed quiet for a moment, letting the two argue it out. Draco guessed it was normal how they fought a lot, he could see why. He too would get annoyed if he had to always deal with the girl's optimistic behavior. "Well?" the man said to her, impatiently, "Go talk to him."

She put her hand out in front of Draco, he just eyed her strangely. She ignored the rejection and took in another smile. "Hello! My name is Lucy. I'm an _Aetalis_!"

"Lucy!" the other girl in the group interrupted, she looked in her early 20's this time. "You don't just tell random people who you are! _You don't know him,_" she mumbled in a language only an _Aetalis_ would understand.

"I understood that," Draco spat at her; he already didn't like the whole group. He liked the quiet one who kept his mouth shut, he probably knew better than to talk to someone who is more worthy than he was.

She scoffed and turned her attention back to Lucy who began to talk again. "Shh Annabel. I have a good feeling about him; he is a very nice man after all."

"I beg to differ," Annabel said as Lucy put her fingers to her lips to tell Annabel to be quiet. The black hair girl rolled her eyes and let Lucy talk again.

"Is it true?" Lucy asked curiosity in her eyes, as well as the others. "You created a female _Aetalis?_"

Draco wasn't surprised to be hearing this, he knew since the call from his father that others will know about the new _Aetalis._ He was just shocked that four of them were here at his door, wanting to know if it was true or just a rumor.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the group. He had a bad feeling about something. "You're with Adalhard, aren't you? You're his little slaves, coming to kill?"

Annabel's breathing got faster and louder. She looked like she was ready to kill Draco right there and then. Draco chuckled when he saw her so mad, he wouldn't mind a nice _Aetalis_ fight right now. The quiet one took a hold of her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "He didn't mean it like that, love; he is only protecting his mate,"

So they were mates, wonderful. She looked at him and her breathing became soft again. Annabel found her mate's hand and had them entwined with hers as she let Lucy speak once more. "No, no! I am sorry you thought that!" she exclaimed, "Please mind Annabel, she is a little sensitive about Adalhard. We only come to know the truth."

The look in her eyes was all truth. Draco sighed, he knew he couldn't lie, they were all _Aetalis_, they would know. "Yes, I found my mate in her human form and changed her, as well as her daughter."

Lucy gasped, along with the others. "Two! I can't get the thought in my head! The rumors were right!" Lucy said, in total shock. The blonde girl looked at the other three, they were talking, they must've been very educated _Aetalis,_ and they knew how to whisper to one another without letting another _Aetalis_ hear.

It was several minutes before Lucy's face was looking at Draco again. She was still smiling. "If you don't mind, may we please see the new _Aetalis?_ We are no harm."

"We decided to help you," the man who argued with Lucy before told him, trying to make it easier for Draco. "I know you're a little uncomfortable about it, I would be to if it were my mate,"

_At least the man knows where I'm coming from._ Draco thought, he only saw the _Aetalis_ Hermione for only a few minutes, now her and her daughter were some show to others? "Come in, but I say if you dare make my mate or her daughter feel unsafe, I will kill all of you." Draco said, clearly. Lucy only nodded and gestured the rest of them to come inside to see Scorpius.

"Hello, young one," Lucy greeted Scorpius and he smiled. Scorpius didn't really know what to think of them, but the blonde one seemed really nice. "I am Lucy, and you?"

"I am Scorpius," he stated, trying not to stutter. It made him very nervous talking to another _Aetalis_. "Nice to meet you,"

"You as well," Lucy smiled and turned to Draco once more. "I am terribly sorry! I forgot to ask you your name!"

"Draco Malfoy," he said, he was very proud of his son for taking this very calm. He could tell he was shaking inside of his skin, but he knew this was something serious. Draco didn't really understand what was going to happen.

"Well Draco, can I see your mate and her daughter please?" Lucy asked.

He nodded. _Hermione, come here._

Whoa! Wait, can you hear me right now?

He sighed, chuckling in his mind a little._ Yes, but take the surprise in for another time. This is important, come here with Rose, we have_ Aetalis_ company. Bring the Malfoy in you out._

Hermione walked in the room perfectly, having the Malfoy strut a little bit. She knew that when he said it was important that she had to act as cool as possible, not showing even a bit of fear to any of them, but when Hermione saw the group, she couldn't help but shake for even a less a second. They were beautiful and how they stood there in the living room, with a perfect posture intimidated her a little bit. Rose came right beside her, again, with little emotion on her face.

The four examined both of them for several moments. "Beautiful kid, looks just like you!" Lucy complimented, both Rose and Hermione said thank you but nothing more. Lucy looked at Draco, "Where is her human father? Does he know of this?"

"No, he ran away," Draco replied.

"I see," Lucy turned to Annabel, "Do you want to take this one?"

Annabel looked at the daughter. "With honor," she said, sounding totally different then the attitude she had before. Draco came a little closer to Rose, just in case anything was about to happen. He wasn't going to get someone get away with hurting her.

Annabel went closer to Hermione's daughter and looked down at her. "Hi. My names Annabel, yours?"

"Rose," she said, a little afraid of the girl right next to her. Her hair was at her stomach, straight as a pin. She was so close that she saw some freckles on her face. She was a pretty girl, but very scary at the same time.

"Cute name! My middle name is Rose," Annabel said and smiled. Draco was about to die of surprise. He did not expect anything like that from the girl who acted like he was trash. Hopefully Rose saw the disguise. Rose only smiled. "Let's talk for a little bit," Annabel suggested.

Draco clenched his fists. He didn't want this random _Aetalis_ to just take his now daughter into a different room where he couldn't have a full view of her. Rose looked at her for a moment and cocked her eyebrows. "What if you try to hurt me? I don't know you."

Annabel smiled. "I understand if you feel like that, I felt that way once to when I was your age. The girl Lucy over there took me from a very bad place and saved me. I didn't trust her for months, and I hated on everyone. Gradually, I learned that you should give everyone a little trust to begin with, and see if they're worth to give it all too."

Rose seemed really interested in the story Annabel was talking about. "Fine," Rose finally said.

"Let's see who can get to the couch first," Annabel mumbled as Rose mischievously smiled as they both ran as fast as lightning to the next room. They all heard the both of them laugh a little bit until it faded. Hermione looked worried.

"She's not going to hurt her, is she?" she asked.

"No, Annabel is a very nice woman; she's just giving me time to talk to you. I think she might actually like your daughter, though." Lucy said and smiled. "She doesn't really like a lot of people,"

"I noticed," Draco muttered.

They all took a seat in the living room as Annabel's mate and the other guy was sitting right beside Lucy. Hermione and Draco took the couch right across from them, Draco holding her protectively. He still didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Let me introduce everyone. You know that I am Lucy, and the guy on my left is Stephen," the man who argued with Lucy earlier gave the other two _Aetalis_ a quick wave as Lucy went on, "And on my right is Lenny,"

"Hello," Hermione said, since she knew Draco wouldn't say a word until he figured out why the strangers were here for.

"Very nice mate you have, Draco," Lucy said and smiled.

"I know," was Draco replied. "You know the truth. Why are you here?"

"I hate giving bad news, it's really a bummer. But the bad brings the happiness in life, so let's see if we can end this quickly," Lucy sighed. "Adalhard is very mad at this, as you know. Surely he was mad when he heard another female_ Aetalis _was in the race, but when he heard there were two from the same man… he was out of control."

"What, did he start killing whoever came his way?" Draco asked, "How was he out of control? How would you know, if you're not one of his slaves?"

"Well, we did a very bad thing many, many years ago," Lucy started. "We saw a beat up girl, around your daughter's age, out in the street. Stephen and I took her in and called her ours. About a year after, she finally told us she was one of Adalhard's slaves, but she was one of the lucky ones and ran away when no one was looking. I still don't understand how she got out, the castle there has every place secured, but she was a very lucky girl. Adalhard figured out, but he was too late. By then, Stephen already stopped her tracks and thoughts from Adalhard's mind so he couldn't find where she was to capture and kill her. Her name is Annabel, and that's why she got mad at you earlier today, Draco," before Draco could say anything, Lucy went on. "Every one of Adalhard's slaves has some rare _Aetalis_ charm in them, we still can't figure out how to take it out. So even if he can't see where she's going, Annabel can feel where he is, or how he is feeling. She told us that…" Lucy paused for a second, "he was going after you and kill your mate and her daughter. We didn't think it was true, but now we're here to help you fight him. We want peace within our race and destroy him."

Draco took a swift glance at Hermione. She was truly afraid, even if she was hiding it. He was a little worried himself, he knew once Adalhard made his decision; he'll stick with it until someone was dead. In that case, it was his family. "Of course you know, this means he'll be over very soon. I don't know when, Annabel never told me yet. But when she does that that feeling that he's here, we will let you know immediately."

"Then I guess we wait," was Draco's only reply.

"We fight _now?_" Hermione asked, she wasn't ready for a fight. She knew she was powerful but not powerful enough to beat the greatest. Her eyes were full of worry for herself, Rose and Draco.

"Not yet," Draco assured her, "He'll come by to know it's true. He is smart enough to know he can't fight here."

"He is right," Lucy said to make sure Hermione shouldn't be afraid to die the first time he sees her. "He'll check first, and attack later in the future. It'll give us some time to help you stay alive."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was like a smack in the face; she didn't expect when she fell in love with Draco Malfoy that it would have torturous obstacles like this.

_We have so much on our hands, Draco._

I know, I know. There's not much we can do bu-

But wait, I know.

**Review.  
What Do you think will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

Wow.. sorry about the really late chapter. I doubt anyone reads this anymore. But yeah, sorry, my father died, so I've been stressed out. I hope you enjoy.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to believe this, oh Merlin..." Hermione sighed, placing her hands on her face. "We're dead aren't we?"

_Stop._ _You're scaring our own daughter. _

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, her worries gradually stopped showing and thought about what Draco said to her. _Our own daughter._ They were really a family, and not even long ago she was in Ron's arms, not exactly happy but they were a family nonetheless. It was hard to accept the fact it would never ever be like that, it was hard to accept her enemy is her lover, and it was so hard to accept she might never see her son again.

_Talk to me through here, what's wrong? You looked stressed._

Nothing new, really. I'm just trying to put some sense into my mind. This doesn't seem real.

"Why don't you register Rose and Scorpius to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. It wasn't really a question that needed to be answered though, it was more of a command.

"Oh! Please mom?" Rose begged.

"It's something I don't want to do right now," Hermione said, "I don't feel safe, what if I see Ronald?"

Draco chuckled. "Do you really think Weasley would hurt you? He still loves you, the only person he wants to kill is me... he just wants you to miss him terribly. Even if he did try anything, you could hurt him with just one tap."

"I guess you're right, I'll go," Hermione said and Rose's eyes grew with excitement. She was still a little worried, she didn't know about what though, seeing Ron or just from the news her whole family might die. She hugged Draco tightly, like she was leaving for a while. "I'll be back soon,"

"Promise?" he whispered in her ear as he kissed it gently. She didn't want to leave anymore. Just feeling his breathe on her face felt like the perfect place to be. She suddenly remembered why she went for Draco again, he made her feel so in love again, not like her and Ron, every time they fought she felt a little less for him, which made her upset that she was still with him.

"I promise," She said back as she just let her head lay on his shoulders for a little while. He kissed her forehead and that was his way of saying goodbye.

"Use _Aetalis_ magic!" Draco encouraged. "It won't hurt anymore, you will feel nothing."

"What if I screw up? You said learning how to do it is tough."

"Vidoring is the easiest thing, trust me. Just stop thinking of everything else and think about where you want to go. Just say :_ Exsto Hogwarts._ You'll be fine."

"If I land in a different country, I'm never forgiving you," Hermione warned Draco, as if she was being serious.

"I'll take the risk." Draco said. "Now, go!"

Hermione gave Draco a quick smile before looking back at her kids. "Rose, Scorpius, grab one of my arms, and don't let go. You know what to do. Ready?" After the kids nodded, she looked at Draco again for the last time.

_If you need help, I'll always be here. Just talk to me through here, I'll get it, okay?_ Draco assured her.

_I'm not five, Draco. I'll be okay._ He smiled as she thought really hard where she wanted to go before she actually said anything.

"_Exsto Hogwarts!"_ Hermione screamed, and as soon as she yelled it, she was gone.

There was a bit of Draco that was gone when she left, but he dealt with it. _She'll be back soon,_ Draco thought. There was more reasons for letting Hermione go just because she needed something else to get the whole dying thing off her mind. No, there was so, so much more. He sighed deeply and then decided to get to work. Before Adalhard came, he needed everything to be perfect. It had to be soon, and if it was, he was going to be more then ready.

"Diagon Alley? Ugh..." Hermione said, disappointed. "I was thinking really hard about Hogwarts too, oh well, this is close enough."

"No more shopping, please, don't kill me here." Scorpius said and Hermione laughed.

"I'm sick of it as much as you are, I wouldn't do that to either of us. For now... let's just go into some shop and look around. Wanna get an owl?"

"Not interested," Rose said, Scorpius agreed. "I wanna check them out though, I never know what I want till I see it."

"I was never into owls either, I'm more of a cat person, but the stores right over there," she pointed out, "I'll be there in a minute. I'll be watching you guys, I just need to check something out before I go in."

The kids didn't even need to say anything. It was like a kid on Halloween, they were so excited to just step a foot in this place. She took out her phone and dialed out Ginny's number, she needed something, someone.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, happiness in her tone. "Oh, Hermione, I need to talk to you, there's so many things..."

"Great. I'm at diagon alley. You better get here."

"Just me right?"

"No, of course not! Bring Ronald and Harry along too, you know we'd make the happiest family." Hermione said sarcastically.

"No need to get all attitude on me miss, you've been hanging with Malfoy for far too long."

"Really funny Ginny, I'll be waiting. I'm gunna be with Rose and Scorpius in the pet shop." And with that, she hung up. She knew Ginny would be here in a matter of time, they both missed each other, and Hermione really needed a girl talk.

Hermione went into the pet shop, to see many people look at her. They knew her, they knew her name. She didn't want to deal with this "fame" she had still. If someone dared talked about her being here, it could get to Ron or Harry really quick. She rapidly caught up with her kids, and acted like everything was normal, like she was nothing but a ordinary witch.

"Find anything you like?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore the stares she's been getting. Rose and Scorpius knew it too, they were just too awkward to ask.

Rose shook her head, "Nothing to special here. Yet Scorpius on the other hand..."

"Shut up Rose, no one asked you," Scorpius joked around and Rose just rolled her eyes. Before Hermione could ask what he saw that caught his eye, he told her. "There was an owl over there, a beautiful brown one with white dots, but it's nothing I want though. I heard owls are too much to deal with."

"They're not that bad, actually," Hermione told him. "My best friend had one when we were younger. He was his best friend."

"I might want it, I don't know, I don't have any useful money."

Hermione searched through her pockets and handed him some Galleons, "This should be more than enough for an owl, if you want it don't be afraid to get it, they're friendly to have if you treat them right."

"Wow, thanks ... Thank you." Scorpius stopped himself before he could call her that. He felt to weird saying mom, and Hermione understood, it took some time to get used to calling him her son.

"Heh, you're welcome," Hermione said, searching for a fimiliar redhead.

"I think I might buy it," Scorpius said to Rose, in more of a whisper. "Let's check some more out, but I'm pretty sure he's the one."

"Maybe he'll be your friend," Rose giggled, "'cause I'm definitely not."

"Funny Rose, you're such a joke," Scorpius said as they ran to another aisle of animals. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched them both run and laugh, they'd probably would have got in trouble right now, but she guessed that the owner didn't want to yell at "Harry Potter's friend's kids."

Hermione went back outside of the store, waiting for Scorpius and Rose to buy that owl.

"Hermione! Hermione!" A girl screamed in the crowd as she jumped onto the brunette and hugged her tightly.

"I can't breathe, Ginny," Hermione laughed. Ginny didn't even listen, she kept hugging her tight and wouldn't let her go.

"I missed you, what do you expect?" Ginny asked, and finally let go. "Where have you been? Where do you live? Why are you around here?"

"Give me a minute to breathe, Gin. I can't answer a billion questions at once."

"Sorry, but you have me so curious!"

"Aunt Ginny?" Rose asked in shock when leaving the pet store with Scorpius' new owl.

Ginny smiled. "Hey Rose sweetie,"

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled as he ran out the shop, "you git! You're suppose to wait till I was done paying...! Oh, hello." Scorpius had a red tint to his face now, feeling embarrassed how he was acting to a friend of Hermione's. He put his hand out. "My name is Scorpius."

They shook hands awkwardly. "Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you, Scorpius."

"The same, Mrs. Weasley."

Before the awkward silence could even begin, Hermione broke it. "Let's go out to eat, I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah, same." Ginny added as they began walking to the nearest cafe.

It was pretty quiet to the walk there, except for the laughing of Rose and Scorpius behind Ginny and Hermione.

_Hermione?_

Draco?

So you're not dead yet. Thank Merlin. I'm surprised you didn't contact me earlier. What are you doing?

With Rose and Scorpius. He has an owl.

An owl? Really, what is he, a Gryffindor?

Draco, shut up.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, worried. "Can you hear me?"

Hermione found herself back in reality. They stopped walking and all eyes were on her. Was she not listening for that long? It seemed only a few seconds... "I can hear you. Sorry, I dozed off."

"I can tell," Ginny said, "but you got everyone worried."

It was only Ginny that was worried. Scorpius probably had an idea what was going on, and Rose wouldn't be that worried if it wasn't dangerous. At least Ginny cared. She wondered how much longer she would, though.

It wasn't long after until they got to the nearest cafe. Rose didn't order anything, her excuse was, "I feel sick. Can we go home?".

"After lunch, okay?" Hermione said, she wished she didn't though. What was she going to do with Ginny? Just leave her behind? No, she needed her. Was Ginny going to betray her? Hermione would have never thought of such cruel things, but she was Ron's brother. They're family. Would Ginny betray her brother instead?

After everyone was satisfied in the cafe, it was time to go back home. Ginny was saying her goodbyes to everyone, the last goodbye was for Hermione. The words choked from Hermione's mouth, she didn't know what exactly to say. She was scared of what Draco's reaction would be when he saw Ginny in their household.

"Uh, Ginny," Hermione mumbled, as she was giving her a hug, "Come back to my place, it'll be nice,"

Hermione could tell she was surprised by the way Ginny hesitated. "What would I tell Harry, or... gods, Ron? They might try to find me if they know I'm with you. I don't want to cause more trouble."

"You're acting like there's a war, Ginny," Hermione laughed it off, even though Ginny was right, she could be dangerous to be with, but compared with the other trouble she has, it seemed little. "we're grown up. They can deal being without you."

"I suppose you're right. Sure, why not, let's go."

"This is going to be quite the fun," Rose whispered to Scorpius, "his reaction might be shocking."

"Yeah, Rose," Hermione said out loud, "it should be." Rose's eyes opened quickly, forgetting that Hermione had better hearing as an _Aetalis_. Ginny looked confused.

"What?"

Hermione laughed. "Nothing, Gin, my daughter is just a little devil sometimes." With that said, no one else spoke a word, as they all left the cafe, Rose looking at her surroundings one last time.

Ginny broke the silence. "Hermione, where do you live anyway?"

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, you're going to learn something new soon. A new magic, that is."

Ginny cocked her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

_Draco, we're having company tonight. Be on your best behavior and please, don't embarass me. Thanks, lover._


End file.
